


Ange

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I was a liar<br/>I gave into the fire<br/>I know I should've fought it<br/>At least I'm being honest<br/>Feel like a failure<br/>'Cause I know that I failed you<br/>I should've done you better<br/>'Cause you don't want a liar (come on) "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Cillian, c'était l'amour de ma vie. Celui qui vous fait tout mélanger. Celui qui vous fait rire mais rêver. Celui qui a la couleur de l’infini et le gout de l’instant présent. Celui que vous ne pouvez pas décrire autrement qu’en accumulant des tas de niaiseries. Parce qu’il vous rend niais. Et fort. Et différent. Et vous-même. Mon amour, mon ange, mon tout, ma moitié, ma peluche, mon dictateur, ma prostituée, mon petit frère, mon homme de ménage, mon mannequin pour caleçon. Cillian.

   Et pourtant... Si vous pouviez nous voir aujourd'hui, jamais vous ne penseriez qu’il y a une époque où j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Et celles d'autres. Entre le reste de l’univers et lui, c’était lui. Il était tout, je n’avais besoin de rien d’autre. Et c’était aussi ça, notre couple. Nous contre l’univers. Mes bras, sa forteresse. Ses yeux, mon ciel. Et aujourd'hui, il préférerait crever que de me laisser lui apporter une quelconque aide. Il pourrait crever juste pour me faire de la peine. Ça marcherait. Ça me tuerait.

   Cillian c'est... Un coup monté. Il a l'air tellement tendre. Tellement fragile. Il a l'air d'avoir besoin de vous. Il a l'air inoffensif. Ce n’est peut-être pas pour ça que je l’aimais, mais c’est comme ça que l’on marchait. Cillian, ma princesse en détresse. Ciel, ciel, j’ai besoin de ton mon Ange, j’ai besoin de toi, viens me sauver. Et je venais. Je le sauvais. On était bien.

   Mais un jour, je l'ai déçu. Pire, je l'ai blessé. Et ce jour-là je me suis rendu compte que Cillian n'était pas inoffensif. Du tout. Je me suis rendu compte qu’il savait froncer les sourcils, mais pas seulement pour rire. Qu’il savait hausser le ton, et pas seulement au lit. Qu’il pouvait s’en aller. Qu’il pouvait me laisser. M’abandonner. Il l’a fait, il a tout détruit, il s'est arraché à moi en arrachant mon cœur au passage.

   Et aujourd'hui... Il est allongé dans mon lit. En caleçon. En larmes. Il ne m'a pas pardonné et il fera comme si ce n’était pas le cas, il donnera des coups dans l’air pour m’empêcher de le toucher, mais… il a besoin de moi. Et je voudrais tellement pouvoir essayer de le sauver, de l’aider, mais rien qu’à croiser son regard, je sais que je ne serais pas à la hauteur. Que je vais le décevoir à nouveau. Que je vais casser ce qu’il reste, écraser nos centres sous mes pieds.

   Mais je vais essayer.


	2. Si

_[Tears of the night - The Rickymh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lH9HqiZjH4) _

 

 

Je sors de ma chambre en titubant, en me heurtant aux murs, en manquant de peu de me coincer les doigts dans la porte. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, les oreilles qui bourdonnent, le dos humide de sueur déjà froide. Je viens de me prendre un coup de marteau sentimental.

   Je reste silencieux. Même à l’intérieur, ça ne crie pas. Il est trop tôt pour la colère ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je suis hébété. Je marche vers la cuisine à petits pas, avec l'impression que mon corps va s'émietter. Ce. N'est. Pas Vrai. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. C’est un cauchemar.

   A la table de la cuisine, Selene est assise, en train de peler des carottes. Je me plante devant elle. Je suis calme. Ça va. Je prends une profonde inspiration et... Je lui hurle dessus.

   - MAIS QU'EST CE QUE CILLIAN FAIT DANS MON LIT BORDEL ?

   Elle sursaute et fait tomber sa carotte, puis crie à son tour, de peur plus qu'autre chose.

   - Mais ça ne va pas de gueuler comme ça ?

   Elle se penche pour ramasser la carotte et je n'ose pas m'asseoir, j'ai l'impression que Cillian va surgir derrière moi et me frapper. J'ai peur, je tremble comme une feuille. J’ai peur de lui. De la haine qu’il a pour moi. Je m'agrippe aux montants de la porte et répète, toujours trop fort d’autant qu’il pourrait très bien m’entendre et venir me l’expliquer lui-même :

   - Qu'est-ce que CILLIAN fait dans MON LIT ?

   Et Selene me répond, sibylline :

   - L'odeur le rassure.

   - Mais de quoi tu parles, putain ?

   Elle me désigne les légumes devant elle et la chaise en face, pour que je m'assois et que je l'aide à cuisiner. Je jette un regard vers l'arrière, vers l'espèce de salon qui mène aux chambres. A ma chambre, entre autre. Là où il est. Selene suit mon regard et soupire.

   - Il ne va pas venir, il n'a pas envie de te voir de toute façon. Aide-moi à cuisiner.

   - S'il ne veut pas me voir qu'EST CE QU'IL FAIT DANS MON LIT ?

   - Mais arrête de gueuler !

   J'arrête de gueuler. Je fais racler la chaise par terre, je m'assois en face de Selene. Mais je ne touche pas à ses légumes. Je suis trop… Bousculé. Pour être agréable. Je plante mes coudes sur le bois.

   - Explique-moi.

Et elle m’explique, d’une voix agacée, tout en martyrisant d’innocentes courgettes avec son économe.

   - Je l'ai trouvé au centre de triage aujourd'hui. Et c’est tout. Je l’ai ramené. Tu croyais que j'allais le laisser là-bas ?

   - Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait au centre de triage ?

   - Son logement a été détruit, il y a trois jours. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse là-bas ?

   Je baisse la tête. Je suis con de poser la question. Et non, je n’aurais pas préféré le savoir là-bas, bien au contraire. Imaginer Cillian dans cet endroit horrible entouré de tous ces gens malades, miséreux et paumés… Ça me dégoûte. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans des endroits comme ça et je ne vais pas essayer de me lancer dans une tirade sur le fait que de toute façon, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui lui arrive. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

   Je me masse les tempes. Cillian est dans mon appartement. D'accord.

   - Mais pourquoi dans mon lit ? On a une chambre d'amis.

   - Il y a déjà quelqu'un dedans.

   - Pardon ? Mais il y a déjà quelqu'un dans mon lit. Moi !

   - L'odeur le rassurait.

   - Mais ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

   Elle lâche ses légumes, me tends l'économe, excédée que je ne fasse rien et se lève. Nerveuse. Elle se mordille les ongles. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rassure. Qu’elle aussi soit dépassée par la situation. Qu’elle aussi soit paumée.

   - Ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas bien du tout.

   - Plus précisément ?

   Je m'en fous de comment il va. Du moment qu'il est sain et sauf. Et heureux. Je m’en fous. Selene vide une demi-bouteille d'eau dans la bouilloire et la pose sur une des plaques, puis elle sort une boite du placard Du thé. Elle va faire du thé. Ça doit être grave.

   - Il est désorienté. Et il ne parle pas.

   - Du tout ?

   - Pas un mot. Et pour ce qui est de ton lot… Je l'ai laissé une minute seul quand je suis arrivé et quand je suis revenu, il était allé se mettre dans ton lit. J'ai essayé de le faire bouger mais il se cramponnait à ton oreiller. Il le respirait. Donc je pense... Que l'odeur le rassurait. Ton odeur.

   Je reste un moment à la fixer sans répondre. A essayer de toutes mes forces d’y croire, de le voir dans ma tête. De voir Cillian sur mon lit, les bras autour de mon oreiller, à en respirer l’odeur. De voir Cillian dans mes bras, le nez dans mon cou, à me respirer moi. J’essaye. Et puis je finis par me rappeler que c’est une énorme connerie, ça. Parce que Cillian me hait.

   - Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'odeur le rassurerait. Il me déteste.

   - Tu sais qu'il ne te déteste pas.

   - Je n’en sais rien.

   - Il ne te déteste pas.

   Je balaie l'air de ma main. Si, il me déteste. Il me l’a dit, il a fait bien plus que me le dire. Il me l’a fait ressentir jusqu’à que mes os résonnent de sa haine, jusqu’à que j’en pleure de souffrance au fond de mon lit, jusqu’à que j’en devienne fou de culpabilité. Mais peu importe. Selene ouvre la boite de thé, jette des pincées de feuilles dans la théière et la remplit d'eau de la bouilloire. On attend en silence tandis que le thé infuse, puis elle le verse dans deux tasses, rajoute du lait et du sucre dans l'une des deux et me la tend.

   - Tu veux bien lui apporter ?

   - Quoi, ce n'est pas pour moi ?

   - Bien sûr que non. Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait, pour mériter un thé ? Va le voir, donne lui et vois s'il a envie de parler.

   Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je prends sa tasse. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas vu Cillian depuis des mois et que depuis que j'ai aperçu son corps dans mon lit, le manque me tape dessus comme un marteau sur un gong. Peut-être parce que je voudrais croire qu’il m’a pardonné, qu’il va vouloir me prendre dans ses bras et m’aimer.

   - Il va rester combien de temps ?

   Selene ne répond pas. Même, elle regarde ailleurs. Oh. Pas bon, ça.

   - Selene ?

   - J'ai dit qu'on avait une place libre.

   - Selene !

   Mais ce n’est pas vrai mais ce n’est pas vrai mais non elle n’a pas fait ça. Ça veut dire qu’il va rester à domicile longtemps. Très longtemps. Il va juste… Ne jamais partir. Tout ça, tout le monde dans lequel on vit depuis six mois, c’est du temporaire devenu permanent. Je le sais.

   - Mais on n'a PAS de place libre.

   - On va partager. Il a besoin d'un toit.

   - Il y en a d'autres.

   - ET TU VEUX LE LAISSER AU CENTRE DE TRI, EN ATTENDANT ? C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX ?

   Je me prends une claque quand elle commence à crier. Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est la dernière chose que je veux. Mais l'avoir à domicile alors qu'il me hait, ce n'est pas mon rêve non plus. Ce que je veux, c’est qu’il soit bien. Et loin de moi. Même si… L’avoir ici, ça me donne peut-être une chance de réparer les choses. Je baisse les yeux sans répondre et me dirige vers ma chambre.

   C'est tellement étrange de devoir toquer pour entrer dans sa propre chambre. Du coup, je ne le fais pas. Je me racle la gorge et pousse très lentement la porte. La lampe est allumé et… Cillian est toujours couché dans mon lit. Au cas où je penserais que tout ça n’était qu’un rêve. Il a l'air endormi, même s'il y a dix minutes il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Sauf si ça, c’était un rêve. Mais je ne crois pas. Je m'approche lentement, passant à travers mon propre bordel et celui que Cillian a créé en quelques minutes, avec les fringues qu'il a retiré et laissées en tas par terre.

   Il est roulé en boule sous ma couette, mon oreiller dans les bras. Ses cheveux châtains sont un peu trop longs. Il a maigri, mais on a tous maigris. Il a l'air... Bien. Enfin peut-être pas bien, mais pas trop misérable. Je pose la tasse sur le rebord de la table de nuit, m'assois sur le lit, sur le bord. Je l'observe. Il est tellement beau… Je l’aime tellement, c’est insupportable. Si seulement je pouvais penser que je ne l’aime pas, que je le déteste. Tu parles. Je le regarde là et… Je suis fou de lui.

   Les lumières s'éteignent sans prévenir. Déjà, bon sang. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. L’heure d’électricité semble plus courte à chaque fois. Dans l'obscurité, Cillian ouvre les yeux. Il me fixe. On s’observe dans le noir et le silence, regards plantés dans la cible de l'autre. Et… Je crois que j’ai seulement besoin de savoir que c’est vrai. Qu’il est vraiment là, alors je tends la main vers son visage. Il agrippe violemment mon poignet et y enfonce ses ongles de toutes ses forces. Je crie et dans mon geste pour me dégager, je renverse la tasse de thé sur mon jean et hurle deux fois plus fort parce que je viens de me brûler. Selene débarque dans la pièce, une assiette avec des bougies posées dessus à la main.

   - Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

   - Il m'a fait mal !

   Cillian me regarde avec une haine tellement viscérale que j'ai envie de cacher mon visage dans mes mains. Trois mois entier. Trois mois entier depuis la dernière fois qu’il m’a adressé la parole. Qu’il a même été dans ma même pièce que moi. Et il me regarde toujours comme ça. Ça va me rendre malade.

   - Cil', calme-toi...

   Selene pose l'assiette sur mon bureau, envoyant des raies de lumières vacillantes tout autour. Elle se fout complètement que l'autre psychopathe vienne de me renverser du thé brûlant sur la cuisse ou de m’enfoncer ses ongles dans le poignet. Elle s'intéresse seulement à ses petits bobos à l'âme à lui. Cillian, la victime parfaite. Quel beau duo d'enfoirés. Et moi j'en rajoute.

   - Quand vous aurez fini vos trucs, je pourrais ravoir mon lit ?

   Et ma chambre ? Et ma vie ? Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de ma vie, Cillian, puisque tu me détestes ? Est-ce que tu pourrais t’en aller ? Selene me jette un sale regard.

   - Va dormir sur le canapé cette nuit, d'accord ? On essayera de s'arranger demain.

   - Tu es sérieuse ?

   - Très.

   Et Cillian qui ne dit pas un mot. Ça lui convient très bien, comme ça. Plus il m’emmerde plus il est heureux. Je déteste cette situation. Mais d'accord, très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça. Je recule, j'attrape quelques affaires et je sors. Je ne veux plus les voir. Je me sens tellement… Mal. Sam vient de rentrer, je le croise dans l'entrée. Je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer, je lui indique seulement qu'il va devoir partager son lit dans les jours prochains PARCE QU'IL N'EST PAS QUESTION que Cillian s'imagine qu'il va me voler ma chambre. Il veut s’imposer à domicile, très bien. Je lui ai fait du mal, très bien aussi. Mais il s’est vengé, il s’est tellement vengé, et même si je me sentirais coupable jusqu’à la fin de mes jours, je ne passerais pas ma vie à tout lui accorder, tout lui céder en guise de pardon. Je ne passerais pas ma vie à le côtoyer, de toute façon. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. De toute façon, ça va être l'heure du bulletin. Il faut que j'installe les bougies dans toutes les pièces et que je finisse de faire le diner.

   Je me lève, je vais à la cuisine. Sam est en train d'allumer les bougies. Je continue à éplucher les légumes, je les mets dans le fait-tout et j'allume les plaques. J'aimerais bien avoir d'autres trucs à mettre dedans, par exemple de la viande, ou même du pain, mais c'est Selene qui a reparti les menus et je ne déroge pas. La dernière fois que j'ai dérogé, j'ai dû vendre mon IPhone au marché noir pour qu'on ait de quoi finir le mois. Et bah ça m'a bien dégoûté. Donc… Légumes. Je touille la soupe pendant que Sam met la table. On s'arrête en entendant le grésillement de la télévision. L’électricité est coupée, sauf deux heures par jour et un canal spécial pour la télévision. Pour le bulletin d’information quotidien. C'est l'heure. J’appelle Selene, elle est toujours dans ma chambre avec Cillian. Je lui laisse une place sur le canapé, entre Sam et moi et elle finit par sortir, juste quand les informations commencent. Elle a son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Cillian, lui-même enroulé dans ma couette, l'air un peu hagard. Ailleurs. Pas tout à fait lui-même. Elle adresse un signe de tête à Sam pour lui dire bonsoir puis s'assoit à côté de lui, laissant une place libre pour Cillian. Mais il ne la prend pas. Il observe l'écran avec attention, comme si je n'existais pas, qu’il ne m’avait pas vu. Comment peut-il faire ça ? Sa présence me met mal à l'aise.

   - Carmilla n'est pas rentrée ?

   Sam réponds d'une voix ensommeillée :

   - Elle dort là-bas ce soir.

   - Elle a du courage.

   - Ça ramène des tickets en plus, surtout.

   - Hmm.

   J'écoute vaguement leur discussion. J'ai envie de tourner la tête pour voir s'il me regarde ou s'il s’en fout. Non, attendez, comment pourrait-il s'en foutre ? Après tout ça ? Me revoir comme ça ? Il ne peut pas s’en foutre. Je connais Cillian et je peux sentir son regard sur moi. Je tourne la tête. Il s'en fout.

   Dans la télé, les nouvelles du jour et les recommandations pour demain passent dans le désintérêt général. Je me rappelle du jour de la catastrophe. Je me rappelle de la semaine qui l'a suivi. Cette tombée dans la folie, dans la peur, ce sentiment d'avoir le cœur en cage et de ne plus respirer librement. Les conditions de vie, de liberté, de tout, dégringolant à toute vitesse. L'état de crise déclarée. La peur constante. Et puis au fur et à mesure... L'habitude. La lassitude. Il fait froid, voilà. Le résumé de nos vies, c’est ça. Un froid constant, surtout la nuit. Vivable, mais dangereux. Et puis des disparus. Une population décimée. Un avenir incertain.

   Fin du bulletin. Rien de nouveau sous le ciel, depuis qu'il nous est tombé sur la tête. On va dîner. Cillian ne suit pas le mouvement. Il est... Comme apathique, mais très en colère en même temps. Pas absent, non. En refus. Refus de parler, de bouger, de faire le moindre effort. Il reste debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et quand il croise mon regard, le sien se remplit de haine. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire mal. On boit nos bols de soupe en silence. Cillian en prend un, le boit dans le salon et quand il a fini, il vient jusqu'à la cuisine le poser dans l'évier, toujours emmitouflé dans ma couette. Puis il retourne dans ma chambre et je l’entends fermer la porte derrière lui. Mais quel enfoiré. Selene va lire un peu, je joue aux cartes avec Sam jusqu'à vouloir dormir. J'essaye de m'infiltrer dans le lit de Selene, mais elle me dégage. Alors je récupère une des couvertures que l'on a eues avec nos packs de survies et je m'enroule dedans sur le vieux canapé. Je cherche le sommeil, la tête pleine de lui. De Cillian. Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, je cherche à mon poignet le bracelet qu’il m'a fait, il y a si longtemps que ça, dans ce qui semble être un autre monde. Je repense à son sourire. Je repense à sa peau. A tous les mots d’amour qu’il y a eu pour moi, à tous ceux que j’ai murmuré en le regardant. Je repense à ce que ça faisait, de se sentir vivant. Mon pouce ripe sur l'ancre marine en plastique. Ça va aller, va. Ça va.

   Je m'endors.


	3. Je devenais

 

 

_[Tears of the night - The Rickymh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmRonUiZUhs) _

 

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. L'immeuble s'est effondré tout autour de moi et j'ai hurlé comme jamais de ma vie entière je n'avais hurlé. Je me suis jeté sous la table en chêne parce que c'est ce qu'on m'avait appris à faire, s'il y avait un tremblement de terre ou je ne sais quoi. Même si là, c'était l'immeuble entier qui s'effondrait, sur, sous et autour de moi. A cause du froid. Des différences de température entre le jour et la nuit. De la vétusté des murs, du déséquilibre du sol lézardé, du poids de la glace aux mauvais endroits. Trop de choses, et comme d’autres immeubles avant le mien, il s’est effondré sur lui-même un matin. J'aurais pu cesser de hurler mais j'ai vu Valentine, à travers la cloison effondrée. Elle hurlait comme moi. Puis le piano du couple de retraités qui habitait au-dessus de chez elle a traversé le plancher et l'a écrasée net. Alors j'ai continué à hurler. Je hurlais toujours quand on m'a sorti des décombres. Je hurlais et s'il ne m'avait pas balancé dans les veines un antidouleur qui rend groggy, j'aurais hurlé jusqu'à cracher du sang. Je me suis réveillé dans le centre de tri, là où ils parquent toutes les personnes comme moi avant de leur trouver des logements, de les assigner à des travaux. De les protéger. Et je n’ai plus dit un seul mot. Au centre de tri ou je suis resté deux jours, j'ai écrit mon nom sur un papier pour ne pas avoir à le prononcer. Je ne voulais pas parler. Je ne veux toujours pas. Je suis resté deux jours comme ça, à fixer le vide. Le matin du troisième jour, Selene est apparu devant moi, l'air bouleversée. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras. Je n'ai rien dit. Le soir, elle m'a ramené chez elle. Dans son appartement. Qui est aussi son appartement à lui.

   Je le hais. Comme je n’avais jamais ressenti ce que cela faisait, avant, d’haïr quelqu’un. Je le hais tellement et je sais bien que c’est comme une façon de l’aimer. J’aimerais lui être indifférent, mais je ne le suis pas. Je le hais. Mais quand je me suis retrouvé au milieu du salon, j'ai senti l'odeur qui venait de sa chambre. Les sels d’argent de ses produits de photographie, le nettoyant parfumé à la cannelle et la fleur d'oranger qu’il utilise partout et, plus vivace et secret que tout le reste, l'odeur terriblement charnelle de son parfum à lui, celle que je respirais quand j'avais le nez collé à sa peau, à ses jambes, à ses hanches. Alors j'ai oublié Selene, la situation, le monde effondré. J'ai marché comme un somnambule. Il n'était pas là, mais rien n'avait changé. Quand j'ai soulevé la couette, son odeur m'a recouverte comme une marée pleine de sel. Elle m’a collée à la peau. Alors avant que Selene ne revienne, je me suis déshabillé et enfoui sous sa couette. En serrant son oreiller dans mes bras, j'arrivais à imaginer que c'était un de nos matins. J'arrivais à m’imaginer qu'il n'était parti qu'un instant, boire un verre d'eau ou fumer une cigarette. Qu'il allait revenir, nu comme un ver, se glisser contre moi et me dire : « Tu es mon monde ». Et pourtant ce n’était pas ce que je voulais vraiment. Pas après le mal qu’il m’avait fait. Alors j’ai accordé quelques minutes à un rêve. J’ai imaginé que rien n’était arrivé. Que je l’aimais comme avant. J'ai pleuré dans son oreiller. Et une heure après, quand je l'ai vu assis près de moi, avec sa main vers mon visage, je me suis rappelé qu'il ne méritait ni amour ni pardon. Alors j'ai fait mon possible pour lui faire mal. Je me suis rappelé que je ne méritais ni sa douceur ni son sourire. Alors j'ai fait mon possible pour le faire fuir.

   Et maintenant je suis dans son lit, dans sa tiédeur, mais sans lui. Il n'est pas parti boire un verre d'eau. Il est parti loin de toute ma haine et il ne compte pas revenir. Je voudrais dormir. Mais me réveiller dans ce cyclone de froid, de catastrophes, de privations... Je n'en ai pas envie. Pas tout seul. Alors je me lève. Je n’ai rien ici, pas la moindre affaire que les vêtements avec lesquels je suis arrivé. Je fouille dans ses vêtements à lui, entassés par terre. Il n’a jamais été très soigné. Dans le noir complet, et je trouve un pull, l'enfile et sors. Il est dans le canapé, mais il ne dort pas. Il lit à la lumière de la lune qui passe par le velux juste au-dessus de lui, les yeux plissés. Je regarde son livre. Anthologie des poèmes minuscules. Il me voit, pose lentement son livre sur son torse. Sa voix est toute douce.

   - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

   Et moi qui admirais ses mains sur le livre trois secondes plus tôt, je le fusille du regard. Enflure. Il se redresse un peu. Je m'approche, il repousse ses jambes et je m'installe dans le coin du canapé. Roulé en boule dans sa couette, mon visage sur l'accoudoir, mes bras repliés sous la tête. Une boule de couette et de membres. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi j’ai besoin d’être là. Près de lui, malgré tout ce que je le hais. Peut être seulement parce que le haïr, c’est si proche de l’aimer. Peut-être parce que j’ai besoin de lui-même si ça me dégoute.

   - Cil ?

   - Tu as envie de parler ?

   Non. Il me regarde et tend à nouveau la main. Je le repousse sèchement. Il soupire. M'insulte entre ses dents. Je m'en fous, je veux seulement rester là. Pas qu’il me touche, pas qu’il me parle. Seulement être là. Avec la lumière de la lune et sa lumière à lui, j'ai moins peur. Avec lui près de moi, je parviens à m’endormir. Je ne me réveille qu’au matin, quand il se lève en me poussant du canapé.

   - Oups, pardon.

   Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, ce connard. Je ne réponds rien. Je me relève comme je peux et je m'étale de tout mon long. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler, moi, je n'ai pas encore été réassigné. Sam et Selene sortent de leurs chambres respectives quelques minutes plus tard et allument des bougies. Selene me voit sur le canapé et fonce aussitôt dans la cuisine, ou elle se met à lui crier dessus :

   - Tu l'as viré de ton lit ? Mais t'es vraiment un connard, ce n’est pas vrai ! Il avait besoin d'un peu de repos et de tranquillité bon sang, tu pouvais bien supporter le canapé une nuit, je rêve ! T'es vraiment egocentrique !

   Et il lui répond sur le même ton que ce n’est pas lui, que c'est moi qui suis venu en pleine nuit. Selene arrive aussitôt près de moi. Elle a l'air énervée mais elle me parle comme à un animal craintif. Comme si j’étais un faon. Je trouve ça très exaspérant.

   - Cil...? Tu as pu dormir, ça va ?

   Je fais oui de la tête. Fous-moi la paix.

   - Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose à manger ?

   Non, j’aime crever la dalle. Je hoche la tête, elle pousse un long soupir, probablement parce que je ne prononce toujours pas un mot. Ensuite, elle m'amène un bol de café et un petit sachet de biscottes. J'ai tellement envie d'un chocolat chaud et d'une tartine de beurre avec du chocolat en poudre dessus. Comme avant. Sauf que non. On n’a plus rien de tout ça. On a des rations. Et j’ai faim. Je laisse les biscottes fondre dans le café et quand ça fait une bouillie bizarre, je la bois. Pendant ce temps, je les observe autour de moi, Sam et Selene et lui, en train d'aller en venir entre la salle de bains, la cuisine et leurs chambres. Je les observe depuis mon canapé. Au bout d’une demi-heure, ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans l'entrée, à enfiler leurs combinaisons de survie. Il fait à peu près moins vingt, dehors. C’est pour ça. Alors ils ont ces grosses combinaisons, et des gants, des cagoules et des bottes.

   - Ca va aller, Cillian ? Je reviens dans dix heures. Je t'ai sorti un repas, il faut le faire réchauffer sur la plaque. Si tu attends treize heures, tu auras du courant et tu pourras le faire aux micro-ondes. On n'a presque plus d'eau, tu peux aller en chercher au rez de chaussée si tu as besoin. Tu demandes au concierge, il t'expliquera. Le panier avec les bouteilles vides est dans la cuisine. Tu peux t'installer dans ma chambre si tu veux.

   Si Selene pouvait se taire et ne pas me parler comme à un demeuré ça m’arrangerait. Je ne suis pas... Choqué. Je ne parle pas, mais ce n’est pas parce que je suis secoué. C’est parce que je n’ai pas envie. Alors je n'ai aucune réaction.

   - Ca va aller ?

   Je hoche la tête. Elle se penche pour embrasser mon front. Mais ça, ça me fait du bien. Peut-être que je suis un peu un petit faon, finalement.

   - A ce soir, alors.

   Sam me fait un signe de la main. Et lui... Il me regarde deux très longues secondes, sans rien dire. Je ne détourne pas le regard, c'est lui qui finit par le faire. Je ne détourne plus le regard depuis longtemps. C’est même lui qui me l’avait appris. A ne pas avoir peur. A ne pas me cacher. A regarder les gens dans les yeux jusqu’à les rendre mal à l’aise.

Emmitouflé dans leurs combinaisons sombres, ils sortent dans la nuit. Je me rallonge de tout mon long, la tête sous le velux. Je reste là pendant deux heures. A regarder un morceau de ciel qui passe du gris sombre au bleu clair, petit à petit. Le temps est immense et infini. Accéléré et ralenti à la fois. Je suis seul, emmitouflé dans sa couette qui sent si bon et je regarde le ciel. Je pourrais y passer la journée, je crois. Je voudrais qu'il y ai de la musique, mais avec les minuscules heures de courant allouées par jour... Ça limite. Mais peu importe. J’ai la tête pleine de la musique des murmures, celle de sa voix et celle de la neige. Je crois que je suis obsédé par quelqu’un que je déteste.

   Je me lève. Ma tête tourne un peu, j'ai froid. Je retourne dans sa chambre. Je lève les stores, puis je m'assois sur le lit et regarde la ville. Il n'y a pas de blizzard mais un joli soleil. C’est rare. La neige qui tombe ne parait pas meurtrière, comme ça. Elle ressemble à un très joli manteau de paillettes, un flou artistique et doré, un vernis sur le monde. J'aimerais bien ouvrir la fenêtre pour pouvoir regarder en bas. Je crois que ça fait partie des choses qui me manquent le plus. Ouvrir la fenêtre et m'y accouder. J'aimais faire ça, avant. J'aimais tellement de petites choses dont je n'avais pas conscience avant que l'on ne m'en prive. J'aimais l'odeur de l'herbe coupée, la caresse du soleil, prendre des bains brûlants. J'aimais ses bras, ses baisers, dormir contre son corps nu et tiède. J'aimais la bouffe, putain. Je vendrais père et mère pour un seau de poulet grillé KFC. Dommage, ils sont morts. Je me laisse tomber en arrière, je m'allonge sur son lit en soupirant. J'avais oublié les étoiles phosphorescentes au plafond. Mais le soleil se couche si tôt désormais qu'elles ont perdu toute leur lumière au moment d'aller se coucher. Je cherche un réveil des yeux. Il n'y en a pas. Je vais à la cuisine et je trouve l'horloge. Il est onze heures. Encore sept heures à rester là seul. J'aime la solitude d’habitude, mais là elle me pèse. La présence des autres me pèse aussi. En fait, je crois que la vie me pèse. Se trainer d’un jour à l’autre.

   Alors je me bouge. Il reste une bouteille d'eau pleine, je la fais chauffer sur la plaque à gaz et ensuite, dans la salle de bains avec ma bassine d'eau chaude, un gant de toilettes et un savon, je me lave comme je peux. Qu’est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un bain brûlant. Et je pourrais, si j’avais le courage, j’irais chercher de la neige, j’en remplirais des casseroles, j’en ferais de l’eau brulante. Mais non. Je pioche dans ses vêtements pour m'habiller, même s'ils sont un peu grands. J'en aime l'odeur, la texture. J’en aime jusqu'au souvenir. C'est seulement lui que je déteste.

   Ensuite, je descends avec le panier de bouteilles d'eau et je les remplis. Il n'y a pas de problème avec le ravitaillement d'eau, mais avec les canalisations. On ne peut pas laisser de l'eau dedans, elles gèleraient. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Du coup, on doit descendre en chercher dans des réservoirs. Et ensuite... Il faut remonter. Avec dix bouteilles remplies. Au huitième étage. Immense plaisir.

   Je le fais. Je fais la vaisselle. Je range la cuisine. Je passe le balai dans toutes les pièces. Et quand j'en ai marre et que de toute façon je ne trouve rien de plus à faire, je vais m'allonger dans son lit, dans sa couette, je renverse un tiroir de ses affaires au milieu et je fouille dans ses papiers. Par curiosité autant que par ennui profond. Même si ça fait mal, c’est tellement plein de souvenirs. Il n’y a rien des mois que j’ai raté, il n’y a que son journal mais je n’ai pas envie de le lire.

   Quand je trouve une lettre d'amour que je lui ai écrite des mois auparavant, c'est comme un philtre magique : Je n’ai pas le temps de la lire que je tombe en arrière dans les draps et m'endors profondément, les feuilles marquées de mon écriture serrées contre mon cœur.

 


	4. Nuage

 

 

[ _Tears of the night - The Rickymh_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lH9HqiZjH4)

 

 

J'ai l'impression en partant que je vais passer ma journée à penser à Cillian. Qu’il va occuper toutes mes pensées, surgir partout, avec son sourire ou sa haine. J’ai l’impression que je vais vivre un cauchemar, qu’il va me manipuler comme une marionnette avec les baguettes de tout cet amour contrarié qui nous relient. Mais en fait, non. Parce que j'ai du boulot, on en a tous. Selene dans le centre de tri, Sam dans le déblaiement et moi je fais du transport de groupes. J'adore ça, dans la mesure où on peut adorer ça. Disons que je ne déteste pas fondamentalement. Je pars avec un groupe. Il faut vérifier que tout le monde a bien sa combinaison, son sac, compter les gens, tendre la corde, leur répéter vingt fois de ne pas la lâcher, leur expliquer pourquoi, expliquer, réexpliquer, s'énerver, recompter tout le monde et enfin partir. Et marcher dans la toundra blanche des rues, l'arme à la main au cas où je ne sais quoi, en les tirants derrière. S'arrêter aux carrefours, vérifier que tout le monde tient bien la corde, recompter, repartir. Transférer les gens d'un point A à un point B. En toute sécurité. Et je fais ça. Toute la journée. Je crois que j’ai trouvé un sens à ma vie, avec cette catastrophe. J’avais tellement envie que les choses changent, et à leur manière, brutale, elles l’ont fait. Je ne m’en plains pas. C’est ce que je voulais, je voulais vivre quelque chose, je voulais une bataille. Je l’ai eu. Et même s’ils m’ont détestés pour ce que cette catastrophe a changé chez moi, je l’accepte. Je ne voudrais pas être toujours la personne que j’étais avant. Je n’étais pas moi, avant.

   On me donne le stock de nourriture de la semaine pour notre appartement, le soir. Je rentre en tirant une luge de fortune qui déborde derrière moi. Sept jours, cinq personnes, trente-cinq diners et trente-cinq petits déjeuners. C'est seulement arrivé en bas de notre immeuble que je me rends compte que je vais devoir porter ça là-haut tout seul. Les autres fois, on était à plusieurs. Bordel, non. Pas ça. Je déteste tellement cet escalier. J’avais accepté de vivre au huitième étage uniquement parce qu’il y avait un ascenseur. Je prends un stock de nourriture, je grimpe les marches jusqu’au huitième et plus je grimpe, plus j'insulte Cillian dans ma tête. Pauvre gamin paumé qui a passé sa journée à roupiller au chaud. Pourvu qu'il soit vite assigné et qu'il bosse comme tout le monde. Pourvu qu’ils lui trouvent un autre logement et qu’il dégage de mon lit. Pourquoi qu’il meurt de froid et que je puisse le pleurer en paix.

   J'ouvre la porte à coups de pieds. Je vais poser les rations que j'ai dans les bras dans la cuisine.

Pas de traces de Cillian. Je râle pour la forme, parce que je n’ai pas envie de faire le moindre effort, parce qu’il m’énerve et que dans la mesure ou je ne peux pas l’exprimer, je préfère lui crier dessus.

   - T'es ou ? Y a des trucs à monter, viens m'aider !

   Il n'apparait pas. Il n'est pas dans la chambre de Selene. Ni dans celle de Carmilla. Il est... Non mais encore MA chambre, quoi. Et il dort, en plus. C’est ce que je disais, il a passé la journée à dormir parce que c’est un assisté de la vie, il l’a toujours été et il le sera toujours.

   - Réveille-toi, allez.

   Il ne se réveille pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve... Ça me soule, il n'aura qu'à descendre chercher le reste tout seul. J'enlève ma combinaison, je la laisse en tas à coté de mon lit. Moi aussi, je suis fatigué. Il porte mes fringues, en plus ? Et pourquoi il... Je reconnais le papier qu'il tient et toute ma colère disparaît d'un coup. Je suis seulement triste. Je m'assois à côté de lui en soupirant. Merde. Je lui prends doucement des mains, je relis et... Je ne peux pas, en fait. Ça commence par « Mon Ange » et je ne suis pas capable de lire le reste. C’est trop nul, j’ai tellement besoin de le prendre dans mes bras. Ça me met mal au point de renifler comme un débile et ça le réveille. Il ouvre les yeux, complètement immobile, et me regarde. Pendant un instant, il a l'air très heureux. Puis il fronce les sourcils et détourne la tête. C’est comme s’il venait de se rappeler qu’il me détestait. Ça me fend le cœur, ou plutôt ça écrase les miettes. On ne peut plus le fendre, mon cœur. Il est déjà en petit bouts que j’ai du mal à ne pas éparpiller partout, comme des miettes de moi.

   - J'ai ramené de la nourriture. Mais je ne peux pas tout porter. C'est en bas. Aide-moi.

   Il ne répond rien mais se relève en grognant et va enfiler ses chaussures. On descend les escaliers l'un derrière l'autre. Il faut deux voyages pour tout porter et il ne quitte pas son air renfrogné un seul instant. Il me regarde méchamment en permanence. Comme si j’étais une personne vraiment dégoutante. Quand j'ai fini de ranger dans le placard toutes les boites qu’il a dans les bras, je lui lance :

   - C'est bien. Tu peux retourner dormir.

   Il me regarde de son air le plus dédaigneux et retourne dans ma chambre. Non mais NON.

   - Tu ne veux pas t'installer dans la chambre d'amis avec Sam ?

   Il me fixe très froidement pendant plusieurs secondes et lentement, il fait non de la tête. Et moi je ne trouve rien à répondre. Creuvard. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de me lancer dans la guerre des nerfs, là. De venir empiéter sur son territoire qui est sur mon territoire. De m'imposer. Il y a une partie de moi qui est pleine de colère et une autre qui se délite en poussière à cause de la culpabilité. Tout est de ma faute, n’est-ce pas ? Tout est de ma faute, j’ai merdé, alors maintenant je souffre en silence et j’accepte. Je le laisse s'installer dans la chambre. Je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas touché à son repas de midi, alors je vais toquer à la porte de ma chambre et je lui demande le plus doucement possible s'il veut que je lui fasse réchauffer. Il hausse les épaules. Je lui fais réchauffer et lui amène. Il est assis en tailleur au milieu de mon lit, à fouiller délibérément dans mes affaires. Je crois qu'il n'y a presque rien qu'il ne connaît pas, mais... C'est quand même... Peu importe. Je n’ai pas envie de me battre, surtout pour quelque chose dont au fond… Je me fous complètement.

   - Je... Heu... Je t'ai fait à manger. Vu que t'as pas mangé ce midi. Et on n’a pas beaucoup à manger alors... Voilà. Il faut que tu prennes des forces. Je peux entrer ?

   Il hausse les épaules sans me regarder. Je viens m'asseoir et je pose l'assiette sur le bord du lit. Je reste assis là. Je le regarde, il regarde mes affaires. Il y a une photo de nous, dans mes affaires, nous avant, et le monde aussi...Avant. Il l'a vu. Elle est sortie du tas quand il a soulevé le papier qu'il a dans la main. On la regarde tous les deux sans rien dire. Puis il repousse les papiers et il prend son assiette. La photo reste là. Il mange lentement, l'air apathique. Comme si la bouffe n'avait aucun gout (Elle n'en a pas beaucoup). Je ne le lâche pas du regard pendant qu'il mange et il m'accepte là. Je crois que j'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras et nier tout ce qui m'empêche de le faire. Mais là, être là à côté de lui, c’est déjà… Bien. Il repose son assiette à mi-parcours, il la pose sur le sol près du lit et il s'allonge. Me fixe. Pour la première fois depuis hier soir, il ne me regarde pas méchamment. Il a seulement l'air immensément triste. Au point que ça me rende triste aussi. Je crois que je n’ai jamais voulu me rendre compte du mal que je lui avais fait. J’ai peur de savoir. J’ai peur de comprendre.

   - Cillian...?

   Il fait lentement non de la tête. Puis il se tourne sur le côté et se roule en boule. A l'aveuglette, sa main vient chercher la photo de nous deux. Il la presse sur son cœur. Il déchire le mien au passage. Mon amour. S’il te plait, mon amour.

   Je sors de ma chambre. Je n'ai vraiment pas la force d'y rester, je suis trop... Triste. Je me sens trop coupable. J'ai trop envie de le protéger et je me sens trop incapable. Trop. Trop. TROP. Rester là sans rien faire… Non. Je me réfugie dans la cuisine. Je tourne en rond. De toute façon, je tourne tout le temps en rond, le soir avant que les autres ne rentrent. D'habitude je fais du rangement, mais Cillian a tout fait durant la journée. Finalement, je consulte la liste préétablie par Selene, et je commence à cuisiner. Mais comme ce soir, on mange des conserves et qu'il faut seulement les faire réchauffer, c'est près vraiment très vite. Du coup, je reste assis devant les plaques de cuisson, à regarder le repas qui mijote. Finalement les autres rentrent. J'entends Selene aller aussitôt dans ma chambre voir si Cillian est là et quand elle me voit dans la cuisine, la première pour ne pas dire seule chose qu’elle me demande, c’est si ça s'est bien passé. Je hausse les épaules. Si quoi c’est bien passé ? La journée de Cillian ? Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Et pourquoi elle le couve comme ça, elle l’aime ou quoi ?

   - Il a parlé ?

   - Non.

   - Pas un mot ?

   - Rien. Mais on a un peu communiqués. Par geste Et il a mangé.

   J’exagère peut être un peu. On n’a pas vraiment communiqués, on s’est seulement assis côte à côte et il m’a dit je t’aime je te déteste j’en sais rien en me regardant. Je ne sais pas si c’est vraiment de la communication.

   - Ca va, alors.

   - Il n'est pas malade, tu sais. Il est seulement apathique, mais t'as besoin de le traiter comme... Comme ça.

   Et là, d'un seul coup, elle s'énerve et moi je n'y comprends rien.

   - Ferme ta gueule. T'en sais rien.

   Je suis tellement abasourdi que je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que « j’en sais rien ». Je sors, je vais me mettre dans le canapé et j'attends que le bulletin commence, mal à l'aise. Que ce soit la guerre avec Cillian, d’accord, mais si ça ouvre à nouveau la brouille que j’avais avec Selene, je vais mal le vivre. Carmilla et Sam me rejoignent. Cillian dort, Selene boude dans la cuisine. Elle vient néanmoins en entendant le signal du bulletin.

   " Situation de crise au Portugal... Bâtiments effondrés à Dijon... Aucune nouvelle du groupe de scientifique partis en Islande... Ressources en dangereuses diminution à Marseille... Lyon évacuée... "

   J'en ai marre d'écouter ça. Ça me désespère et ça me coupe l'appétit. Merde. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la fin. Je me fous que Cillian soit dans mon lit, j'en ai besoin aussi, de mon lit. Au moment où je vais ouvrir la porte, Cillian l'ouvre de l'autre côté et on se retrouve face à face sans rien dire. Il a lâché ma couette, il me dévisage, l'air de se poser une question.

   - Tu as raté le début du bulletin.

   Il hausse les épaules. Tout le monde s'en fout, du bulletin, mais j'ai besoin de parler.

   - Tu as faim ?

   Il ne répond pas, même pas un signe de tête. Il va s'asseoir sur le canapé à ma place. J'ai envie de hurler. De lui dire qu'il doit cesser de me punir parce que c'est trop dur. A la place, je claque la porte et je vais me rouler en boule dans mon lit. J'en ai marre de tout. D'absolument tout. Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, je la veux maintenant. Quand tout a commencé, j'ai remercié le ciel. Ma vie m'avait toujours semblée fade, et j'étais enchanté de pouvoir enfin me battre. Faire quelque chose. Que ça change. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé une raison de vivre, de continuer. J'ai fait des conneries, je me sentais surpuissant dans cette nature vorace autour de moi. Et puis... Si vite... Le quotidien. L'horreur, chaque matin la même. Le froid sur nos sensations. La peur et l'oubli. Alors maintenant, je le sais. Je ne veux plus être un aventurier. Je veux revenir au monde que je connais. Je veux sortir du jeu même si je sais que jamais je n’accepterais de revenir en arrière. Mais je ne peux même pas le mettre sur pause, le jeu. Je ne peux rien faire d’autre que d’avancer.

   On toque. Carmilla.

   - Tu viens diner ?

   - Non.

   Qu'ils me foutent tous la paix. Qu’ils jouent ensemble, qu’ils m’oublient. J'essaye de dormir. Mais j'ai faim et je suis énervé, donc ça ne marche pas. La porte s'ouvre, un moment après. Je me redresse et... Cillian. Une assiette à la main et une bougie dans l'autre. Entre les deux, son visage de déterré. Il vient tout poser devant moi, je ne réagis pas, je ne dis même pas merci. Je regarde le sol. Pas en colère. Seulement vide. Il reste un petit moment à me regarder, après. Jusqu'à que je lève la tête et que je le fixe à mon tour. Il met un moment à réagir. Il a l'air malheureux mais gentil, et au bout de quelques secondes, il me fusille du regard et s'en va. Comme s'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour se souvenir qu'il me déteste. Encore. Comme s’il se forçait à me haïr. C’est vraiment trop con, ça.

   Je mange tout seul. Ensuite, je me lève et je ramène mon assiette à la cuisine. Je ne parle pas aux autres. Pas envie. Je fais la vaisselle, je prends une bougie et je vais lire un livre au salon. Pas envie de jouer aux cartes non plus. Et quand c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, je vais sortir la couverture de l'armoire en maugréant. Mais le temps que j'aille me brosser les dents, Cillian la range dans le placard. J'hésite. Je ne suis pas sûr de... Je reste sur le seuil de ma chambre à le regarder, assis en tailleur, en sweat-shirt dans mon lit. Si minuscule. Si intense qu’il remplit toute la pièce.

   - Je... peux venir ?

   Il hoche la tête.

   - On partage mon lit ?

   Nouveau hochement. Alors j’avance, mal à l’aise. Je me glisse sous les draps. On est dos à dos, séparés par un bon mètre de matelas tellement on se colle aux cotés. C'est dur. D'être là et de ne pas le prendre dans mes bras. D'être là et de ne pas le toucher. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas touché. Si seulement on pouvait passer l'éponge. Juste une nuit. Juste une heure. Se serrer à nouveau. Oublier... Si seulement.

   A deux, le lit se réchauffe plus vite. Alors malgré tout, bercé par son odeur et sa chaleur, je m'endors comme je peux. Je sais qu’il est en sécurité. Peut-être que j’avais seulement besoin de ça.

   C'est sa main posée sur mon dos qui me réveille, au milieu de la nuit.

 


	5. Je

 

 

[ _Tears of the Night - The Rickymh_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lH9HqiZjH4)

 

 

J'ouvre les yeux dans le noir. Il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de respirer. Comme une angoisse, qui grimpe depuis mon ventre, s'approprie mes poumons. Je sens ma gorge se serrer, ma langue prendre toute la place dans ma bouche. Comme les crises de tétanie que je faisais quand j’étais petit. J'ai peur. Alors je tends la main, et je la pose sur son dos. Sa chaleur à travers son tee-shirt, les vibrations de son sang et de toutes ces cellules, son odeur qui semble venir plus vite à moi et me toucher plus fort. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais ça suffit à le réveiller et il tourne la tête vers moi. J'enlève ma main. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j''ai envie de ses bras, de son aide, de sa présence, de quoi que ce soit. Je le déteste. Le problème, c'est seulement que je l'aime.

   Il me regarde et je me détourne pour ne pas qu'il me parle. Il se détourne à son tour, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors je repose ma main sur son dos. Je le sens s'arrondir sous mes doigts. Il fait le gros dos. Il tourne à nouveau la tête, j'enlève ma main. Il la remet droite, je la repose. Il comprend. Il ne bouge pas. Je laisse ma main, je puise un peu de sa chaleur. Je le déteste. Vraiment, je lui en veux terriblement. Il m’a fait du mal comme personne auparavant, il m’a balancé par terre, il m’a écrasé. Mais mon corps est habitué aux variations du sien, mon corps réagit positivement au sien et j'ai seulement besoin de l'effleurer pour me sentir mieux.

   Et mon cœur... Mon cœur lui appartient. Alors je caresse son dos. Je me sens glacé et je me rapproche un peu. Le matelas entre nous est froid. Il ne devrait pas. Je ne sais pas. J'entends son souffle, dans le silence. Son souffle plus fort, moins régulier. Il réagit. Et j'aime ces effleurement dans le noir, ces vagues immenses à l'intérieur dans des gestes minuscules, ma main qui bouge à peine sur son dos et son souffle qui enfle. Je m'approche encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais seulement que quelque chose comme un besoin immense fait bouger mes doigts. Quand je pose ma tête contre son dos, il murmure mon prénom. Je ne m'enfuis pas, alors il demande :

   - Est ce que ça va ?

   Je fais non de la tête, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu’il puisse le voir. Je remonte mes doigts vers son épaule. Puis je glisse le long de son bras. Quand j'ai les doigts sur son poignet, il attrape ma main et il entrelace nos doigts avant que je ne puisse chercher à me dégager. Mais je ne veux pas. On pousse le même long soupir. Main dans la main, ma tête contre son nuque et tout mon corps contre son dos, je me rendors.

   Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est au-dessus de moi. Réveillé. Je suis allongé sur le côté, roulé en boule, et il se tient au-dessus de moi, en appui sur un coude. Et il me regarde... Son regard, c'est une caresse. Du bout d'une plume. Je sais que c'est niais, dis comme ça, mais c'est ça. Doux, léger, un peu étrange. Froid, aussi. Triste. Pendant un moment, je le regarde de la même façon. Et j'ai cette envie dans le bout des doigts, d'aller les poser sur son visage, de l'effleurer. De le ressentir ainsi. Sa peau, qu’est ce qui est plus intime et important que la peau de quelqu’un ? Sa peau si merveilleuse. Comme un tissu à mémoire de forme de la mienne. Je veux l’effleurer, je veux me sentir bien. Dans ses bras. Protégé. Mais je suis incapable d'effacer le mal qu'il m'a fait. Incapable de lui pardonner alors que j'en sens encore la brûlure dans mes côtes. Alors que j'ai encore dans la gorge toute cette eau qui m'a noyée. Sur mon dos tout ce poids qui m'a écrasé.

   Alors je fronce les sourcils. Je le brule du bout des cils, je détourne la tête et je fais la gueule. Il ne pousse même pas un soupir excédé. Je le sens seulement se rallonger contre moi. A son tour, il pose sa main sur mon dos. Et ça me donne envie de pleurer parce que je ne peux lui demander de l'enlever. Je n’ai pas la force, j’ai trop besoin de lui. Si je pouvais parler, je lui dirais « Prend tout de moi et ne me laisse pas te dire non. Tu sais que je ne veux pas mais tu sais que j’en ai besoin. Force moi. »

   - Cillian ?

   - Est-ce que ça va ?

   Je fais non de la tête.

   - Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

   - Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

   Je soupire. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question par oui ou par non. Je ne peux pas. Alors je me redresse. On est dimanche, c'est pour ça qu'on ne travaille pas. Je me tends vers la fenêtre pour pouvoir tirer les rideaux et la lumière me frappe de plein fouet. Je retombe en maugréant, dans ses bras. Il m’enlace aussitôt, ses mains s’enroulent autour de mes épaules, de mes coudes.

   - Hey...

   Je me dégage. Non. Va te faire foutre. Non.

   - Cil ?

   NON. Je sors du lit mais il fait froid, sans la couette sur mes jambes. Je fouille dans le bordel de son bureau, je ramasse un stylo et un morceau de papier. Je me glisse sous la couette à nouveau. Et lui, là, il me regarde. Il ne fait que me regarder avec l'air malheureux et je ne peux PAS le prendre dans mes bras, je ne peux PAS le consoler, je ne peux rien faire mais j'ai beau le détester je l'aime, et ça fait tellement mal de le voir souffrir comme ça. Ça fait encore plus moi que de souffrir moi-même. J'écris :

   " Te déteste pas. Suis en colère. "

   Il lit. Il hoche la tête. Je laisse le stylo tâcher les draps, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras et je me mets à pleurer. Parce que. Il me prend aussitôt dans ses bras, alors je le frappe, je le frappe vraiment fort pour qu'il s'en aille, il n'a pas le droit, qu'est-ce qu'il croit. Et j'ai dû lui faire vraiment mal, parce qu'il crie, et qu'ensuite il se lève et qu'il sort de sa chambre. Je l’entends pleurer quand il passe la porte. Whoa. C'est comme si on avait accumulé... Je ne sais pas. Des tensions. De la haine, de l'amour. Et que le dire, l'écrire ou nous toucher, je ne sais pas... Ça faisait tout exploser d'un coup et que c'était pour ça que brusquement, on se mettait à pleurer, frapper, crier. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de forces. Je suis juste... Juste... J'ai envie de sortir et de geler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, ce que je dois, ce que je peux, ce que je veux. Et si ce n'était que ça. Mais je ne sais pas répondre à une seule de ces questions. Surtout la dernière. Ce que je veux. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Que ce soit l'été. Notre été, ou l'on se levait en début d'après-midi, ou l'on sortait dans le coucher du soleil, ou l'on s'aimait toute la nuit, main dans la main à visiter la ville et à rire, on l'on rentrait au petit matin pour s'aimer plus encore, et mieux, et toujours main dans la main mais pas seulement. Mais me cacher dans ses bras, fermer les yeux et faire semblant, ça fera seulement bien plus mal quand je devrais les rouvrir. Alors je ne peux pas.

   Et comme je ne sais pas quoi faire, je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre et je l'ouvre. Le vent glacial de l'au dehors me frappe en plein visage et me fait tomber à genoux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre en grand. Je reste face aux éléments. Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal. J'entends les pas de Selene, je l’entends crier mon prénom avec une peur primaire dans la voix, comme si je venais de sauter par la fenêtre. Mais non, pourtant. Elle entre dans la chambre, mais j'entends sa voix à lui dire de ne pas faire ça. Ils semblent se disputer. Mais je n'en ai pas conscience. Je suis en train de plonger dans le froid, les yeux grands ouverts pour avaler plus de blanc. Il s'avance jusqu'à moi, près du lit. Il est en pyjama et il grimace légèrement. Mais il s'installe là, debout à côté de moi. Tourné dans la même direction, vers la rue. Il ne me regarde pas. Mais il me dit :

   - Viens.

   Je me lève. Il a la main tendue, vers moi, sans me regarder. Je pose les doigts sur son poignet. Je me redresse. On s'accoude à la fenêtre, tous les deux.

   - Regarde.

   Je regarde. Je regarde ce blanc immense, ce froid horrible, ce monde disparu sous une épaisse couche de neige et de glace. Je le connais, pourtant. Mais c'est comme si je venais d'en prendre conscience. Alors je pleure. Il pose ses mains sur mon visage. Il me dit qu'il ne faut pas que mes larmes gèlent. Mais je pleure quand même. Je pleure jusqu'à que ma vue soit brouillée et que tout soit encore plus blanc. Alors je recule. Il ferme la fenêtre. On se retrouve tous les deux debout entre la fenêtre et le lit, grelottants dans nos pyjamas. On se regarde, je suis trop malheureux pour être en colère. Très doucement, il me prend dans ses bras. La tête dans le creux de son cou, je pleure. On a si froid, on se glisse sous la couette. Selene vient nous amener une couverture en plus. Je reste dans ses bras, ses mains frottent ma peau pour me réchauffer. Et contre son cou, je pleure. Je ne suis pas vraiment malheureux, pour le coup. J'ai seulement un très gros chagrin. Mais mon Ange me protège.

Je ne rouvre pas les yeux avant midi, et seulement parce que le soleil vient me taper directement dans les yeux. Il fait bien chaud, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Je suis blotti seul sous la couette. Je remonte un bras sur mon visage, je regarde autour de moi. Il est assis à son bureau, un pied remonté contre le bord de sa chaise. Je me redresse et il entend le mouvement des draps, alors il se retourne.

   - Hey. Ça va ?

   Je hausse les épaules. C'est vraiment une question à la con. Non ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ça irait ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, franchement. Le monde est une poubelle, je suis un déchet.

   - Les autres sont sortis. J'attendais que tu te réveilles. On pourrait les rejoindre, si ça te dit.

   Et il sourit. Et... Non. Parce que quand il sourit comme ça, je me dis qu'il n'a pas compris. S’il croit que parce qu’hier j’ai craqué et que j’ai eu besoin de lui, tout revient à la normale, il n’a pas compris. Alors je montre la feuille et le stylo posé sur son bureau, dont je me suis servi hier. Il me les tend et j'écris : " Suis toujours en colère ". Je lui montre. Il hoche la tête.

   - Je sais.

   Je chiffonne le papier. Je me rallonge, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il m'apaise et il m'exaspère à la fois.

   - Tu veux sortir, alors ?

   Je fais non de la tête.

   - Tu veux dormir encore ?

   Non plus. Je le vois tiquer. Je le vois avoir envie de s'énerver, de me dire " Mais tu veux QUOI ? " mais il ne le fait pas. Il se détourne seulement et il se reconcentre sur ce qu'il est en train de faire. Je me lève. Je vais me laver, j'enfile des fringues à lui qui attendent sur l'étendoir. Quand je retourne dans la chambre, après, il me regarde, mais il ne fait pas de commentaires. Il sourit, à peine. Je regarde ce qu'il fait. Il dessine. Je pose ma main sur le bord de la table. Il pose son crayon, il pose sa main à côté de la mienne. Mais pas dessus. Il me laisse faire, décider ce dont j’ai envie. Il ne me laissait jamais faire, avant. Il m'emmenait avec lui, me bousculait. Ça me manque. Je n’ai pas envie de prendre de décisions. Je ne prends pas sa main. On attend un moment que l'autre réagisse et finalement, il lève la tête vers moi et dit tout bas :

-   J'aimerais bien que l'on puisse parler.

   J'aimerais bien aussi. Mais je... Je prends sa main finalement, je l'entraine vers le lit. Je m'assois en tailleur et lui sur le bord, face à moi. Je défroisse la feuille. J'écris : " J'ai l'impression que si je parlais je ne pourrais me mettre qu'à crier ". Il se tourne, se rapproche, pour pouvoir lire tandis que j'écris. Il pose presque sa tête sur mon épaule, il a son bras contre son dos et comment je peux haïr quelqu’un à qui j’ai autant envie de faire l’amour ? Il répond :

   - A crier sur moi ?

   J'écris « A crier sur tout et tout le monde » et je pense «  et surtout sur toi, j’ai besoin de te faire du mal à un point que tu n’imagines pas, j’ai besoin de griffer ton ventre jusqu’au sang et je ne sais pas pourquoi ». Puis on se met à parler, comme ça, avec sa voix et mon stylo. Pas tout à fait à parler. Mais à communiquer.

   - Tu es en colère.

   " Oui ".

   - A cause de moi ?

   " Pas seulement ".

   - A cause de quoi d'autre ?

   Je montre la fenêtre. Et avec, ce qu'est devenu notre monde. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule.

   - Ça te met en colère.

   Je hoche la tête. Il appuie un peu plus son visage contre mon cou. Je suis tellement en colère contre ce monde que j'en oublie que je suis en colère contre lui. Mais il me demande :

   - Tu me pardonneras ?

   Et je suis obligé d’écrire, même si je voudrais que ça ne soit pas le cas :

   " Rien ne pourra jamais être comme avant ".

   - Je le sais. Ca a toujours été comme ça.

   Je tourne la tête. Nos regards se croisent, on est si proches, on pourrait s'embrasser et tout effacer. On pourrait se faire mal, se mordre. On pourrait pleurer et nos larmes se mélangeraient. Je redresse la main, je la pose sur sa joue. Ses yeux sont brouillés, ses lèvres humides. Il demande à nouveau :

   - Tu me pardonneras ?

 Je hoche tout doucement la tête. Bien sûr, que je le pardonnerais. Quand je n’aurais plus ce besoin de lui immense, de lui dans toute sa rage et sa souffrance, de lui à détruire pour survivre. Je le pardonnerais quand je serais capable de respirer correctement sans qu’il soit là. Je lui pardonnerais quand je l’aimerais mieux. Je lui pardonnerais s’il ne me laisse pas le choix parce que je ne peux pas être soi lui, je ne peux plus, je ne veux pas.

   Il embrasse mon front, au sommet du nez. Je ferme les yeux.

 


	6. Trouverais

 

 

[ _Tears of the night - The Rickymh_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lH9HqiZjH4)

 

 

Après, c'est... Étrange.

   Je sais qu'il m'en veut, je sais qu'il est en colère. Quand je le regarde fixement, de l'autre côté de la table ou du canapé, il détourne la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aime pas que je le fixe comme ça. Ça le gène. Il m'écrit sur un papier : " Je suis en colère ". Il le garde dans sa poche et il le ressort parfois, quand je le regarde trop longtemps, trop fixement ou trop amoureusement. Alors je baisse la tête.

   On ne parle pas. Il ne parle pas. Il vit dans l'appartement comme un sac un peu encombrant qu'on laisserait dans l'entrée. Comme un vélo ou une paire de skis. Qu'à force, on ne verrait plus vraiment. Il ne parle pas. Il ne communique qu'avec moi, et pas beaucoup. Il mange, il regarde le bulletin avec nous. Il dort dans le lit avec moi. Il me touche. Il tend la main, il effleure mon dos. Il vient respirer ma nuque. Je ne bouge pas. J’ai fini par comprendre qu’il avait besoin de se réhabituer à moi et que pour ça, il avait besoin que je le laisse faire. Alors je ne réagis pas. Je reste inerte, tandis qu’il redécouvre pas à pas mon corps. Il aime m’enlacer, avoir sa tête contre mon dos. Un soir il s’endort avec la main posée entres mes jambes, vraiment posée là, comme par hasard. Ça me rend fou, de désir de bonheur d’amour de lui de tout. Fou.

   La journée, il travaille là où il a été assigné, à un centre de tri. Il fait ce qu'on lui demande, point barre. La journée, il a l'air mort. La nuit, il est à moi. Parfois il ne veut pas me toucher, ni me parler. Contre moi plutôt que tout contre moi. Il se débat avec des choses invisibles qui dégringolent dans sa tête. Parfois je le retrouve avec les deux mains appuyées à la fenêtre, comme s'il voulait l'ouvrir à nouveau. Je pose les mains sur ses épaules. Il me laisse faire ou me repousse violemment. Parfois, il pleure. Parfois, il m'ignore.

   Ce soir, il me sourit tendrement, allongé sur le côté dans le lit, l'air fatigué, timide, un peu languide. Il désigne son carnet sur le bureau, je lui tends. Il y griffonne à l'aveuglette, sans me lâcher des yeux. Il écrit mon prénom. Il écrit mon prénom trois fois. Puis il ferme les yeux, un sourire immense sur le visage. Il soupire. Mon ventre se tord. Je pourrais envoyer valser les draps et nous enfermer à l'intérieur. Je lui prends son carnet, il m'ouvre ses bras. J'embrasse ses clavicules.

   - Tu es heureux ?

   Il hoche la tête.

   - Je suis heureux aussi.

   Ca le fait rire. Il frotte son visage contre le mien, m'enlace un peu plus. J'ai envie de l'embrasser et en même temps, je crois que l'on n’est pas vraiment là. Il fait le lionceau. On faisait ça, avant. Souvent. On bataillait, on se mordillait et se serrait. Il cherche mon visage, me repousse un peu pour qu'on puisse se regarder. J'embrasse ses doigts sur mon visage.

   - Je crois que j'aime bien qu'on ne se parle pas.

   Il hausse un sourcil. Ca suffit à me faire comprendre que je suis en train de m’engager sur une pente savonneuse, mais je ne peux pas l’empêcher.

   - C'est comme si tout était plus vrai. Parce qu'on communique autrement. Par les gestes. Les regards. Et je crois qu'on se comprend mieux, comme ça.

   Il baisse les yeux. D'un seul coup, il a l'air malheureux. Et... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je devrais peut-être me taire. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je le pense vraiment, je pense vraiment que ça nous aide et je voudrais pouvoir le convaincre. Je crois que je brusque les choses.

   - Peut-être que c'est notre chance, Cil. Ça, tout ça. Ce nouveau monde. Un nouveau nous. Tout recommence, et nous avec.

   Il me repousse lentement. Je voudrais lui demander : S’il te plait, non. S’il te plait non. Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi. J’ai ton écho en moi, j’ai besoin de tellement plus.

   - Cillian ?

   Il tend la main. Ça veut dire " Arrête ". Et je me sens... Tellement con. J’aurais dû arrêter. Maintenant, c’est trop tard. Il sort du lit. Il va dormir sur le canapé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé, il y a près de dix jours, il va dormir seul. Moi, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je pense à lui sur le canapé du salon. J'ai mal au ventre, mais je ne peux pas aller le chercher. Il me repousserait encore plus. Alors je reste là à attendre demain de pouvoir arranger les choses. Ca fait tellement de mois que j'essaye d'arranger les choses. Je crois que ce jour-là, j'ai tout cassé. Définitivement. Quand je me lève le lendemain, je le cherche dans les draps. Je roule vers son côté et je passe à deux doigts de tomber hors du lit. J'avais oublié qu'il était parti hier soir. Ça me décourage. Je devrais me lever et aller arranger les choses, mais la seule chose que je désire à cet instant précis, c'est le serrer très fort dans mes bras, cacher mon visage dans son cou et l'écouter me dire " Je t'aime, mon Ange, je t'aime ". Et comme ça ne va pas arriver, et bien... Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de me lever. Alors je préfère rester au lit, à rêver qu'il va venir de lui-même. Peut-être avec une tartine et un gobelet de café entre les doigts. J'en aurais tellement besoin. Mais il ne vient pas. Je reste au lit jusqu'à cinq minutes avant de partir, ou je me lève, m'habille et me rue dans l'entrée. Il est déjà parti, évidemment. Il ne voulait pas me croiser et moi je lui ai facilité la tâche. Merde.

   Je pense à lui une bonne partie de la journée. Et c'est fou ce que ça m'exaspère parce que ça semble tellement bête et inutile, de penser à lui comme ça. Ça ne va rien m'apporter. Ça ne va pas le faire changer d’avis ou me le rendre. Je me sens seul. Le sentir si inaccessible renforce ma solitude comme jamais. Quand je rentre, il est déjà là et pour une fois, il n'est pas en train de végéter dans mon lit mais de faire la cuisine avec Selene. Il rit sans ouvrir la bouche, il note des phrases dans son journal, lui montre et elle explose de rire. Ils ont l'air tellement bien. Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Sur mon oreiller, il y a un papier. " J'ai besoin de te parler ". Je le roule en boule, le fourre au fond de ma poche, mécaniquement. Je suis malheureux, mais je ne suis pas persuadé de connaitre la raison de ma tristesse. Peut-être est-ce de le voir heureux sans moi. Peut-être est-ce seulement cette jalousie. Et puis je ne sais pas si moi, j'ai envie de parler. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Je veux ses bras, c'est tout. Je veux que l'on cesse de croire que je suis fort. Que l'on cesse de croire que réparer mes erreurs est simple, que Cillian est fragile et que moi je vais très bien, y a qu'à, faut que, serre les dents. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je veux respirer. Je veux ses mains, pas ses mots s’ils ne contiennent que des reproches. J’ai trop mal, je veux que ça s’arrête.

   Je ne parle pas de la soirée. Cillian essaye d'attirer mon attention plusieurs fois pendant le diner, mais je reste les yeux fixés sur mon assiette. Ca le rend malheureux et moi encore plus. Je sèche délibérément le bulletin, après. Je sais qu’on n’a pas le droit. Je m'en fous. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre, je reste prostré sur le bord du lit, à me sentir lourd de larmes. Cillian toque à la porte entrouverte. Je hausse les épaules pour dire qu'il peut bien rentrer, que je m'en fous. Je me fous de tout. Il se glisse dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Ça fait un petit bruit, un bruit qui vient de lui, l’un de ceux qui ont remplacés sa voix. Lentement, il vient s'agenouiller devant moi et me regarde. Il jette un œil au passage pour voir si son mot est toujours posé sur l'oreiller. Je sors le mot de ma poche, le déplie, le défroisse. Il me donne envie de pleurer. " J'ai envie de te parler ". Je voudrais tellement qu'il prononce mon prénom. Et qu'il me pardonne, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, que l'on soit si bien. Je voudrais tant. Il regarde le mot dans mes mains, il le prend. Il me regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté, pour me dire qu'il ne comprend pas très bien et je ne sais pas ce qui se déclenche en moi, si c'est seulement une certaine lassitude, mais je me mets à sangloter.

   - Vas-y, parle-moi. Parle-moi, s'il te plait, c'est la seule chose que je veux. Que tu me parles. Comment tu peux rester silencieux aussi longtemps ? Comment tu fais ça ? Comment tu peux rester enfermé dans ta propre douleur aussi longtemps, c'est pour me punir ? C'est ça que tu fais ? Tu me punis en me privant de ta voix ? J’aime tellement ta voix, je voudrais tellement l’entendre à nouveau. J’en ai marre, Cillian, j’en ai marre, tu peux comprendre ça ? C’est pour me punir ? C’est ça, c’est ma punition ?

   Je suis en train de m'énerver contre lui parce que je suis malheureux et que j'ai peur. Nos vies sont tombées en ruines et moi j'écrase les miettes. Il secoue lentement la tête.

   - Alors c'est quoi ? C'est quoi, pourquoi tu, pourquoi... Pardon, pardon je suis désolé, pardon Cil mais je suis tellement... Fatigué...

   Je reste à sangloter, recroquevillé sur moi-même, bouffi de honte, à me dire que j’ai encore tout foutu par terre et il... Me prend dans ses bras. Ses mains hésitent un peu sur mon dos, mais j'ai le nez appuyé contre son épaule, dans son pull. Je frémis et je me mets à pleurer deux fois plus fort. Il réaffirme la prise de ses bras autour de moi, je l'enlace également, je m'agrippe à son dos et je pleure, je pleure. Il dit tout bas, moins qu'un mot, un simple son : " Sch... Sch... " avec ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je voudrais voir son visage, je voudrais regarder ses traits et y déceler s'il m'aime sans avoir à poser la question. Mais j'ai trop peur d'y lire l'inverse pour oser lever les yeux. A la place, je fais un autre test, qui me brûle les lèvres : Je les pose dans le creux de son cou, sous son oreille. J'embrasse sa peau et je crois qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui se sens avide, qui a envie de croire que tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre avec seulement des caresses comme ça au lieu des mots. Mais je ne crois pas, je n’y crois pas, non. Il frémit. Recule son visage, me regarde. Je ne parviens pas à lire dans ses yeux, il y a des larmes dedans qui brouillent tout. Alors je dis :

   - Je t'aime.

   Il cligne des yeux. Ses longs cils s'entrecroisent comme au ralenti, plusieurs fois. Puis se rejoignent tout à fait quand il ferme les yeux. J'effleure sa joue de mes lèvres, les siennes s'entrouvrent. J'entends son cœur battre contre le mien, faut-il donc que les choses soient si légères et fragiles, comme des flocons de neige sur la peau ? Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes contre les miennes, tremblantes comme de froid, à ne pas encore m'embrasser tout à fait, à gouter mon je t'aime depuis là où je l'ai murmuré, à le prendre en lui et à le placer quelque part ou il sera protégé.

   Il se détache de moi sans m'avoir laissé l'embrasser vraiment. Posant sa main sur son cœur, il fait un geste du bras, une ouverture vers moi, comme un langage des signes inventés. Ses doigts effleurent mon propre cœur. Ça veut dire : " Moi aussi ".

   J'embrasse ses doigts de toutes mes forces, comme je voudrais pouvoir embrasser sa bouche. On se couche dans le lit tout près l'un de l'autre, il laisse sa main sur mon cœur.

   - Tu voulais me parler ?

   Il hoche la tête.

   - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?

   " Non ".

   - J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

   Il a un petit sourire et un mouvement qui semble dire " Et bien, oui, mais pas aujourd'hui particulièrement " et c’est comme une façon de me dire « Sache que ça ne s’effacera jamais et c’est tant mieux comme ça. Si ça s’effaçait, je cesserais de t’aimer ». Il fait un signe vers son journal qu'il a laissé par terre à l'entrée de ma chambre, je vais lui chercher. Il se blottit dans mes bras pour pouvoir écrire. Il écrit :

   " J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Sur le nouveau monde et le nouveau nous. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore. "

   - D'accord.

   " Mais j'y réfléchis. "

   - Je comprends.

   " Parce que je pense que ça en vaut la peine."

   Il repose son journal, j'enlace sa taille pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille de mes bras. J'embrasse à nouveau l'espace sous son oreille et je demande :

   - C'est moi, " ça " ?

   Il se tourne pour pouvoir me regarder. Prenant une mèche de mes cheveux, il la fait lentement tourner entre mes doigts. Puis il hausse les épaules et hoche la tête en même temps. L'air de dire " Oui. Quoi d'autre ? ". Et je me sens... Je crois que je pourrais expliquer longuement comment je me sens, que j'ai peur, que je suis heureux, que je suis frustré, que j'ai le ventre en bouillie et le cœur qui sursaute. Mais quand il embrasse mon front, puis s'endort étroitement collé à moi… La seule chose que je ressens, c’est une forme de bonheur. Pas comme un feu brulant, au contraire. Comme une douce chaleur se répandant en moi. Je me sens bien.

   On est bien.


	7. Un nuage

 

 

[ _Tears of the Night - The Rickymh_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lH9HqiZjH4)

 

 

Je me rappelle de cette personne qui disait, c'est tellement étrange, même quand le monde semble s'effondrer, les petites choses sont toujours là. Même quand ceux que nous aimons disparaissent, nous continuons d'éprouver le froid, la faim. Et si ce n'était que ça, mais non. Tout est toujours là, la jalousie, le mépris, l'agacement. A l'enterrement de mon père, ma sœur s'est maquillée. Ma sœur se maquillait absolument tous les jours, et ce jour-là, elle l'a fait également. Parce que rien n'arrête le cours des choses. Alors certes, le monde s'est effondré, et en principe, cela a remis beaucoup de chose en perspective. Mais dans les faits ? Pas tellement.

   Il m'a trahi. Mon Ange m'a trahi et d'un seul coup ce n'était plus mon Ange. C'était juste... Ce n'était plus rien. Ou plutôt, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu. J'aurais vraiment voulu que ce soit comme ça mais non. Les gens sont rarement d'accord pour disparaître sans laisser de traces. Et lui, il a fait plus que laisser une trace. Il avait creusé sa place dans mon cœur et en partant, ma peau a englobée une boule de vide horriblement douloureuse.

   Quand je le regarde, parfois, je suis pétrifié d'horreur. Quelque chose en moi crie " Salaud, salaud, espèce de monstre, comment tu as pu, comment tu as pu te permettre de me faire ça ? "

Et au milieu des larmes que je retiens, au milieu des insultes que je ne prononce jamais, des mots d'amour surgissent. " Monstre, mon amour, crève, mon Ange, je te hais, je t'aime ". A la fin, j'ai mal à la tête.

   Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, hier. Il m'a presque embrassé, ses lèvres ont effleurées les miennes, à peine. Parfois, je rêve que rien n'est arrivé. Ce matin, quand je me réveille avec ses bras serrés autour de moi et son odeur partout sur ma peau, je garde les yeux fermés. En pensées, je retourne à ce passé heureux que nous avions. Je m'imagine que nous sommes il y a un peu plus de six mois, quand tout allait bien. On est dimanche, il est déjà onze heures et on se réveille à peine parce qu'on a passé la nuit à faire la fête, à se balader, à vivre, à rire, à s'aimer. On va s'habiller n'importe comment, s'embrasser indécemment dans l'ascenseur. On ira au marché, on ramènera des trucs bons à manger. On s'empiffrera devant la télévision, on fera l'amour. On sera bien.

   Mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, la seule chose qui est vrai, c'est que l'on est dimanche. Le reste... Non. Le reste est mort. Il dort contre moi mais le reste est mort. Il dort contre moi et ce n'est pas vraiment que je le déteste, c'est que je déteste tout ça. Je le regarde dormir. Petit Ange. Le mien. Détestable. J'essaye de me défaire de son étreinte, il la resserre.

   - Reste...

   Non. Ça me rend malheureux quand il est comme ça. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut. J'aimerais, mais non. Je n'en suis pas capable. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas. Alors je détache ses bras de ma taille. Il se recroqueville un peu. Je voudrais lui dire que je m'en vais mais il le sait, parce que sans même ouvrir les yeux, il effleure mon dos tandis que je me lève, et dit :

   - Je viendrais te chercher...

   Je lui souris. Je le sais. Et quand je le regarde comme ça, si je parlais je voudrais lui dire, je hais tout ce que tu m’as fait mais jamais je ne pourrais détester ce en quoi tu m’as changé. Jamais je ne pourrais t’en vouloir de m’avoir fait devenir ce que je suis aujourd’hui. Je ne voudrais pas être un autre que celui que tes mains ont dessiné.

   Et puis je sors. En jean et sweat-shirt. Parce que... Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je ne mettrais pas de combinaisons pour ne pas mourir de froid. Je ne me plierais pas à leurs règles, je me battrais tout seul. Quitte à en mourir. Peut-être est-ce le but, mais je n’en suis pas sûr. Je suis perdu, pas parce que je ne retrouve plus mon chemin mais parce que j’ai décidé de courir avec les yeux fermés. Je sors de l'immeuble, je grimpe sur le talus de neige gelé. J'ai mal aux doigts au bout de peut-être quinze secondes. C'est tellement froid, mais je grimpe quand même. Mon corps s'enfonce dans la neige, jusqu'à la taille. Aux endroits où l'on a besoin de passer, elle est écrasée, damée, glacée, ce que l'on veut. Mais ici, ou elle est encore fraiche, c'est bien différent. J'ai peur de me mettre à pleurer et que mes larmes gèlent, comme il me l’avait dit. Alors il ne faut pas que je pleure. De toute façon, je crois que j’ai trop froid pour être vraiment malheureux. Je m'allonge, je fais un ange de neige qui s'enfonce tellement profondément que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me relever sans que tout s'effondre sur moi. Je suis sous sa fenêtre, d'ici. S'il s'y penchait, il verrait mon corps. Je suis bien. Protégé du vent. Il y a un peu de neige qui tombe sur moi, mais pas grand-chose. Je me sens bien. Le froid annihile les sensations. Il rend tout plus léger et plus profond à la fois.

   Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ma propre voix. Je pose mes doigts sur ma trachée, je fais vibrer mes cordes vocales. Ça va, elle est toujours là. Ça va aller. Tout ira bien. Je me parle comme à quelqu’un sur le point d’en finir mais à part ça, tout ira bien, vraiment.

   Je me suis profondément endormi. Je me réveille parce qu'il est en train de crier mon nom. De le hurler. Et sa voix se brise sur la fin, elle est rauque et abimée par le froid et le malheur. Je me redresse. Je suis couvert de neige. Quand je tends mes doigts devant moi, ils sont différents. Ils ont une couleur cireuse, mais bleutée aussi. Je ne les sens plus. J’essaye de bouger les orteils, mais rien non plus. J'aimerais lui crier de venir me chercher, mais je suis incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer un mot. Faites qu'il voit mes traces. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas regardé par la fenêtre ? Faites qu’il me trouve. Que l’amour le guide ou je ne sais pas quoi. Sinon je vais mourir.

   - CILLIAN

   Si je pleure, mon visage va geler. Viens me chercher, mon Ange, viens me chercher. Je remue faiblement. Je veux m'en aller. Je ne veux pas mourir ici et comme ça, ou peut-être que si, mais pas tout de suite. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je renonce à toute ma rage, je veux seulement qu’il me sauve.

   - CILLIAN

   Au prix d'un gros effort, je me redresse et j’essaye de me mettre debout. Mais je m'enfonce misérablement. Trop de neige, trop fraiche. J'essaye encore. J'essaye encore.

   - CILLIAN

   Je peux le faire. Je peux rouler vers la route couverte, vers lui, vers la chaleur de l'appartement. Je peux rejoindre ses bras et ne plus jamais les quitter. Je peux le faire.

   - CILLIAN JE T'EN SUPPLIE

   Je me redresse à nouveau. Mon pied rencontre de la glace un peu plus solide et je parviens à faire quelque pas. Mais brusquement, je m'enfonce entièrement dans la neige, des pieds à la tête. Ma jambe heurte quelque chose de dur, de métallique et de tranchant, qui m’entaille jusqu’au genou. Je hurle. Ce n'est même pas un son humain, qui sort de ma bouche. C'est celui que ferrait un loup ou un ours, si sa patte se retrouvait coincée dans un de ses horribles pièges plein de dents métalliques. C’est le son d’une voix qui s’était tue.

   - CILLIAN

   - CILLIAN

   - CILLIAN

   Je l'entends se précipiter vers moi. Je peux sentir son corps à quelques mètres, en train d'escalader le talus de neige et je me mets à pleurer parce que ma jambe me fait mal. Je l'entends crier mon prénom, de plus en plus proche, et puis je le vois au-dessus de moi et je pleure de plus belle. Il a l'air tellement paniqué. Il tend les mains vers moi, m'empoigne, me tire. Je gémis de douleur et ma jambe se réchauffe de façon désagréable. Du sang.

   - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi ?

   Il me tire hors de la neige, vers le bord du talus, il me traine, me porte, sans cesser de parler, d'évacuer la panique en me criant dessus. Au bord du talus, il cherche à désescalader mais mon poids le gène et l'on tombe brutalement sur la route, l'un sur l'autre. Il grogne de douleur mais son premier geste est de passer un bras autour de ma taille et de demander :

   - Tu as mal ?

   Je hoche la tête, tremblant de la tête au pied et reniflant comme un môme. Je pose la main sur ma jambe. Il regarde et grimace. Mon jean est plein de sang, la neige aussi.

   - Merde...

   Il se remet debout. D'autorité, il me soulève dans ses bras, me porte et m'entraine vers l'immeuble. Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? Je pleure contre lui, dans ses bras, pendant qu'il grimpe lentement l'escalier. La chaleur toute relative de l’intérieur me tire presque des larmes. Je n’avais pas froid, je ne ressentais plus rien. Mais le sang qui circule à nouveau jusque dans le bout de mes doigts me fait mal, si mal.

   - Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, c'est quoi ton délire malsain avec la mort, tu ne pouvais pas sauter directement par la fenêtre, espèce de pauvre débile mental putain je n’arrive pas à y croire, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

   Je pleure si fort, j'ai tellement froid, mal, j'en ai tellement marre de tout et de moi, de moi en premier, je suis tellement épuisé de moi-même, je ne veux pas qu’il soit en colère contre moi.

   - T'es vraiment un sale type, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, parce que faire ça, me laisser sans toi, ça serait vraiment dégeulasse, tu comprends ça ou pas, que ça serait dégeulasse ? Tu comprends ?

 Il m'engueule. Je chiale, il m'engueule à coup de tu comprends ? Tu comprends ? Et au troisième étage, il me pose rudement sur une marche.

   - Mais arrête de chialer ! Arrête de faire ton gamin boudeur, je n'en peux plus, tu comprends ça ? Je n'en peux plus ! J'en ai tellement marre de toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire un putain d'effort, pourquoi tu n'essayes même pas de te battre ? Le monde s'est effondré, arrête de me haïr, ça te prend trop de forces et t'en as besoin pour autre chose, tu comprends ? Tu en as besoin pour vivre. Tu as besoin de vivre. Tu as besoin de te battre. J’ai besoin que tu te battes.

   Je détourne la tête. Il se penche vers moi, il prend mes mains. Les siennes paraissent brulantes. Il glisse les miennes contre sa nuque, sous le col de son pull. Ca fait presque mal tellement c'est chaud. Lui frémit tellement ça doit le glacer.

   - Reste avec moi. Fais-moi confiance, même si c'est dur et que tu penses que c'est impossible parce que je t'ai trahi une fois. Fais-moi confiance à nouveau. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi comme avant. Je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie, Cil, je ne sais pas quoi faire sinon, laisse-moi te protéger, je ne peux pas nous sortir de ça mais je peux rendre les choses acceptables si SEULEMENT tu fais un effort, s'il te plait.

   Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux plus entendre ce qu'il dit, ça se bouscule dans ma tête et je voudrais seulement m'allonger et ne plus penser à rien, alors ce n'est pas possible qu'il dise tout ça. Il faut qu’il arrête, il faut que tout s’arrête, la neige, le temps et les couleurs, les aiguilles de sa montre et les lacs au fond de ses yeux. Il faut que tout s’arrête. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Je le fixe, je le regarde si fort qu'il se tait.

   Puis de mes mains sur sa nuque, je l'attire à moi. Je ferme les yeux et je l'embrasse. Avec tout ce qu'il me reste d'envie de vivre, je l'embrasse. Et contre sa bouche, sans prononcer un mot, j'accepte. Je l'accepte lui.

 


	8. Qui

 

 

[ _Tears of the night - The Rickymh_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lH9HqiZjH4)

 

 

Je m'occupe d'abord de sa jambe, c'est le plus important. Je lui retire son jean, trempé et qui lui colle à la peau. Il grogne de douleur quand le tissu passe sur sa blessure, il pleure même un peu. Il a toujours été douillet. Il a toujours eu besoin d’être protégé. Et j’ai toujours été là. Dès le jour de notre rencontre, je l’ai toujours protégé du monde. J’aurais pu le pousser dans des ronces pour le plaisir d’embrasser ses égratignures, de les désinfecter et d’y mettre des pansements. Je n’aimais rien tant que les jours ou il était malade et ou je pouvais tenir son corps chaud dans mes bras toute une journée durant, à mouiller son front, à couper son jambon en tout petits morceaux. L'avoir entendu hurler tout à l'heure, ça m'a aussi rappelé à quel point j'aimais sa voix et à quel point elle me manquait. A quel point son silence était douloureux et pensant. Je voudrais tellement qu'il parle.

   Il ne s'est pas fait très mal. Quelque chose dans la neige a déchiré son jean et lui a fait une sale estafilade, mais rien de trop méchant. Pas besoin de points ou je ne sais quoi. Il est assis. Il agrippe fort mon tee-shirt en serrant les dents pendant que je le désinfecte. J'embrasse son mollet avant d'y mettre un bandage, et je l'embrasse encore à chaque tour de la bande. Quand j'ai fini, j'embrasse son genou. Il me regarde en silence. Son regard est voilé. Epuisé, un peu vide. Il est... Tellement ailleurs, c'est étrange. Je croyais qu’il se rappellerait de toutes les fois d’avant. Qu’il serait heureux de m’avoir embrassé. Je croyais… Je ne sais pas si je croyais quoi que ce soit.

   - Tu es glacé. Tu as vu tes mains ?

   Je vais chercher un tube de cold cream - ça ne s'invente pas - je prends une de ses mains sur mes genoux et je la masse longuement avec la crème pour que le sang se remette à circuler correctement à l'intérieur. Il plie et déplie ses doigts en frissonnant. Il a vraiment failli se faire beaucoup de mal. Je suis en train de m'occuper de son autre main quand il pose la première sur ma nuque et m'attire à lui. On s'embrasse encore. Je sens le sang battre dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il se laisse aller en arrière, mes genoux passent de part et d'autre de ses hanches. J'ai une main dans ses cheveux, il soulève son tee-shirt, je pose l'autre sur son ventre, il gémit tout doucement, je lui réponds.

   - Mon amour...

   Nos jambes s'entrecroisent, il m'emprisonne. Défaisant mon tee-shirt de ma ceinture, il glisse une main dans mon dos. Il a les yeux fermés. Brusquement, il me repousse, se tourne sur le côté et... Eternue très fort, tellement de fois d'affilés et en tremblant si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va clamser dans mes bras.

   - Cillian...

   Il me fait signe d'attendre. Quand c'est fini, il me regarde avec les yeux mouillés et l'air vraiment mal. Il soulève la couette. Il est gelé.

   - Je vais te faire une bouillotte. Attends-moi.

   J'ai vraiment de la chance parce qu'il a fait sa crise pendant l'heure d'électricité, alors je peux lui préparer une bouillote en quelques minutes. Quand je reviens, il a fermé les rideaux et il n'y a que le haut de son visage qui dépasse de la couette. A l'aveuglette, je glisse la bouillotte dessous et je vais chercher une couverture en plus. Quand je l'installe sur lui, il me fait signe de le rejoindre. Et ça me rassure à un point… Inimaginable. Quand il m’a embrassé, d’abord ça ressemblait à un rêve. Mais très vite, j’ai eu peur d’un cauchemar. Qu’après ce baiser, il recule comme jamais. Qu’il me laisse si seul, qu’il me reprenne ce qu’il venait à l’instant de me rendre.

   Je vais pour soulever la couette mais ses doigts agrippent ma ceinture. Il sourit. En coin, avec ce qui lui reste de force. D'accord. Très bien, allons-y. C’est la fête. Je me déshabille, j'enlève mon jean, mon pull. Il me fait signe d'enlever mon tee-shirt aussi. Et quand je suis en boxer, il attend toujours, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ça me gêne...

   - Cillian...

   Il désigne quelque chose sur le côté. Son propre caleçon. Oh. D'accord. Il est complètement nu là-dessous. Ça me... Whoa. Il veut vraiment… Il reprend vite du poil de la bête, si je puis dire.

   - Ca va un peu vite, non ?

   Il fait non de la tête. Bon bah… Je me déshabille tout à fait et vite, je me glisse sous la couette. Son corps encore froid vient se coller contre le mien. Des pieds à la tête, nos peaux se touchent. Ses jambes, ses hanches, son ventre. Il a ses mains dans mes cheveux, sa langue sur ma langue, ses hanches… Ses hanches contre mes hanches... Mes mains cherchent convulsivement son dos, ses fesses, ses jambes, sa chaleur, son amour. Mon amour. Vous savez, ce n'est pas une histoire de sexe, de besoins, de désirs. Ce n'est pas ça. On est tous les deux excités, physiquement, ça me semble évident et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds du temps à le dire. Mais... Comment dire... C'est lui. L'amour, ce sont deux âmes et deux corps aussi. L'amour, c'est cette chaleur immense qui se transmet, qui traverse nos corps. On se serre si fort que ça fait un peu mal. On s'est fait du mal. Mais les corps parlent une autre langue, vivent une autre vie. Nos corps.

   - Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

   Il est sous moi, il tient mon visage et ses lèvres forment les mots " moi aussi ". Ses yeux sont grand ouverts et quand il les ferme, des larmes glissent sur sa peau. Puis il m'embrasse encore. On se serre tellement fort. Ses jambes entourent ma taille, mes mains cherchent sa peau, dans tous ses recoins les plus inaccessibles qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

   Il pleure. Je pleure avec lui. Avec difficulté, il se tourne sur le ventre. Je murmure " Non... " et il hoche la tête. Si. Comme s’il en avait besoin. Faire l’amour pour reconstruire. M’appartenir. Reforger ce qui fit détruit. Son corps est sous le mien, j'embrasse sa nuque. J'embrasse le sommet de sa colonne vertébrale. Je caresse sa peau qui est devenue brulante. J'embrasse chacun des os de sa colonne. J'embrasse la naissance de ses fesses. Je reste là. Je ne peux pas, je n’en suis pas capable, pas déjà. C’est trop pour moi, j’en ai la tête qui tourne. Il finit par se retourner. Je peux poser ma tête sur son ventre, je peux respirer son odeur. Je peux pleurer tout mon soul, il peut me tirer à lui et on peut s'embrasser avec nos bouches si humides de tout ce que l'on pleure. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon, de l'aimer. On s'endort épuisés. On se réveille encore emmêlés, on s'embrasse, on laisse nos mains s'emballer avec nos souffles, on se respire, on se regarde. On a envie et on a peur.

   - Parle-moi...

   Ses yeux se ferment, ses mains jouent dans mes cheveux. Je parle contre sa peau, contre son épaule et son cou. Il a la couleur du lait à la grenadine. D’un nuage baigné de soleil. De ce que j’aime le plus en ce monde.

   - Dis mon prénom. S'il te plait, Cillian, mon amour, dis mon prénom. Juste mon prénom. Allez, dis-le. Mon amour, dis-le.

   Je le supplie, il ne réagit pas, je glisse ma main entre ses jambes, il grogne, m'embrasse pour que je me taise mais j'en ai tellement besoin. J'ai tellement besoin d'entendre sa voix.

   - J'ai tellement besoin d'entendre ta voix.

   Il soupire, me dégage un peu. Sortant légèrement de sous la couette, il va récupérer son journal. Je m'appuie contre son dos, je mange sa nuque de baisers pendant qu'il écrit. Je lis :

   " Rien n'a changé ".

   Je ne réponds rien. Cette nuit il est redevenu mien. Je n’aurais plus peur. Il ne peut rien y changer. Il ajoute :

   " J'ai seulement très envie de toi ".

   - Mais tu me détestes toujours.

   " Mais je suis toujours en colère ".

   - Je t'aime comme un fou.

   Il hésite, la plume de son stylo dessine de petits cercles brouillons. Finalement il écrit :

   " Et je suis fou de toi ".

   Avant de repousser le journal et de se recoucher, un peu roulé en boule, mon corps au-dessus du sien pour mieux le protéger. Je murmure :

   - Tu as envie de moi ?

   Il fait oui.

   - Maintenant ?

   Là, il secoue la tête. Non, pas maintenant. J'embrasse son cou un moment, il me laisse faire. Je voudrais plus, tellement plus. Et pourtant j’ai si peur. Toutes ces choses pourraient encore être abimées. Même si je sais que je ne lâcherais plus jamais. Il finit par me repousser, par chercher ses vêtements sur le sol.

   - J'ai fait une bêtise ?

   " Non ".

   - Tu n'as plus envie.

   " Oui ".

   Je m'enroule dans la couette, je le regarde se rhabiller. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Il me regarde un moment, dans les draps. Il ouvre la bouche. Je crois qu'il essaye de dire quelque chose. Qu’il essaye vraiment, mais il n'y arrive pas. Alors il fait demi-tour, reviens vers moi, grimpant sur moi par-dessus la couette. Il m'embrasse, très doux, très lent, les mains encadrant mon visage. Il me sourit. Ses lèvres forment le mot « merci ». Et puis il s'en va et me laisse là.

   La journée passe lentement. Carmilla veut que l'on joue au Monopoly, du coup on fait une partie qui dure deux heures, tous les cinq. On fait nos trucs dans nos coins. Sam fait une lessive, je range, Cillian bouquine. Je crois qu'on ne sait plus vraiment s'occuper. On s'ennuie facilement. On dort beaucoup parce que le froid fatigue. Mais ne presque plus pouvoir sortir et ne plus avoir de télévision, d'ordinateur ou de chaine-hifi, ça enlève beaucoup d'activités. Le soir, je me retrouve seul dans la cuisine avec Cillian pour faire le repas. Pendant la journée, devant les autres, je ne l'ai pas touché. J'ai essayé, je lui ai pris la main et il m'a aussitôt lâché. Message reçu. Je vérifie que la porte est fermée. Et puis je viens le prendre dans mes bras et embrasser son cou. Il se dégage.

   - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

   Il hausse les épaules. Et ça, ça veut dire que si je veux une explication, je vais devoir proposer toutes les possibilités existantes, vu qu'il ne va pas ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer.

   - Personne ne peut nous voir...

   Il hausse les épaules. Ça veut dire " Ce n'est pas le problème ".

   - Tu n'as plus envie ?

   " Oui ".

   Et... Ça ne devrait pas m'énerver, j'imagine. Ça devrait être, genre, Bien sûr, normal, pas de problème. C'est toi qui vois. Mais en fait, ça m'énerve. C’est comme s’il se jouait de moi. Il me fusille du regard, je détourne la tête. On fait la cuisine en silence. Dans le vrai silence, celui ou on ne communique pas du tout. Quand ça cuit et qu'il est débout devant le fait-tout, je pose la main en bas de son dos. Il tourne la tête pour me regarder, me souris gentiment... Puis se dégage et part prévenir les autres que l'on mange. D'accord. Donc ce matin, c'était... Quoi ? Il a perdu la tête ? Il regrette ? Mais je ne laisserais pas tomber, moi. Quand il revient à la cuisine, je lui demande, tout bas et très vite :

 - Tu regrettes ?

   Il tique et se détourne sans répondre. Ce que ça m'énerve. J'en ai marre d'être traité comme un moins que rien à cause de ce que j'ai fait. J'en ai marre de payer en permanence. Il peut reculer, je m’en fous, s’il croit qu’il peut me faire lâcher prise il se trompe. On mange. Je vais me coucher tout de suite après, énervé. Je suis déjà à moitié endormi quand il rentre dans la chambre. Il s'adosse à la porte et se déshabille lentement. Il me regarde. Je détourne la tête. Je suis fâché, et je suis triste parce que j'aurais voulu m'endormir en le tenant dans mes bras. En le couvrant de baisers. J'aurais voulu m'endormir juste après avoir fait l'amour avec lui. C'est ça, que je voudrais. Comme avant. Dans son odeur, celle de sa sueur. Dans la douceur humide de sa peau. Peu importe. Je le sens soulever la couette, se glisser dans mon dos. Il s'approche de moi. Avant que je n’aie pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, il a ses lèvres dans mon cou et une main sous l'élastique de mon short de pyjama. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Mais au lieu de me retourner, de me perdre dans ses bras, et de faire tout ce que je désirais si fort il y a trente secondes... Je m'énerve et je le repousse.

   - Je ne suis pas ta bouillotte !

   Il me fixe, interdit.

   - Tu ne peux pas me prendre quand ça t'arrange et me rejeter quand tu n'as plus envie. Tu ne peux pas. J'ai merdé, et dans les grandes largueurs, je le sais, mais t'es tellement dégueulasse avec moi, Cil, t'es tellement pas sympa qu'on va finir par être quitte, tu le sais, ça ?

   Il semble hésiter entre pleurer, piquer une colère ou me prendre de haut. Du coup, il ne réagit pas. Et moi je me sens minable. Je voudrais le toucher, m'excuser, revenir en arrière mais j'ai peur qu'il s'énerve. Je me tourne néanmoins vers lui. Je me sens tellement mal, ça me serre dans les côtes. Quelle souffrance lui ai-je épargné ?

   - Tu me manques tellement... Tu peux pas venir et repartir, me laisser croire que... je ne sais pas, mais ne le fait pas. Ça me rend trop triste. S'il te plait. Ne me rejette pas, ne me rend pas fou.

   Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Boudeur. Triste.

   - Je t'en prie... Est ce qu'on ne peut pas tout effacer, est ce que tu ne peux pas me pardonner ? Et m'aimer comme avant tu m'aimais... S'il te plait... Je voudrais tellement...

   Il redresse la tête. Il me regarde. Il a l'air tellement las. Tellement peiné. Et puis lentement, il fait " non " de la tête. Ensuite, il m'embrasse un petit moment. Il ne se blottit pas dans mes bras pour dormir. Mais il prend ma main. Appuie sa tête contre le haut de mon bras. Il s'endort.

     Il me laisse à son silence devenu mien.


	9. Serait

 

 

[ _Tears of the night - The Rickymh_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lH9HqiZjH4)

 

 

    Je pense à lui toute la journée. A mon Ange. Toute la journée, en faisant ce boulot inintéressant, je pense au fait que... Je l'aime. J'aime tout de lui. Et j'aimerais pouvoir penser à lui sans avoir mal. J'aimerais pouvoir effacer ce qu'il m'a fait et l'aimer sans me poser de question. J'aimerais en être capable. Et pourtant, si je me laissais aller à faire la liste de tout ce qu’il est et que j’aime, si j’égrenais les mots d’amour qu’il a déposé en fond de moi, je crois que je lui pardonnerais. Mais je ne le suis pas. Capable. Je ne le suis pas. C'est tout le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois on aimerait être bête. On serait tellement plus heureux si on était bête. Je crois que si je devais choisir entre le pardonner ou l'abandonner, je pardonnerais. Je n'hésiterais même pas, à mon avis. Je pardonnerais plutôt que d'être sans lui, même si ça me ferait mal. Ça me ferait moins mal que d'imaginer ne plus jamais le revoir. Le toucher.

   J'avais fait semblant de vivre, pendant ces trois mois sans lui. Et quand il m'a touché à nouveau, quand je l'ai vu, qu'il m'a parlé mais surtout quand il a touché ma peau, je me suis rendu compte que pendant ces mois-là j'avais été vide, j'avais été mort. Je ne veux plus être mort. Mais je ne suis pas non plus capable de pardonner, pour l'instant. Et... Le fait est... Qu'il l'accepte. D'être avec moi même si, et bien, même si je ne le traite pas forcément bien. Même si je suis blessé, aigri, que j'ai toujours envie de dire non, de l'envoyer bouler... Il l’accepte. Il m’accepte. Et il m’aime.

   Sauf quand j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras. J'ai tout le temps envie d'être dans ses bras. Disons que j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus et d'être dans ses bras. Et l'un prend le pas sur l'autre, et ça s'inverse, et ça recommence. Peut-être que je devrais lui crier dessus en étant dans ses bras ?

   Je pense à lui toute la journée. Le soir, avant de rentrer, avec mes tickets de rationnement que j'ai sauvegardé depuis que j'ai commencé à bosser, il y a quelques semaines, je vais acheter une tablette de chocolat noir à 90% au marché noir. Il est déjà là quand je rentre. Assis sur son lit, en train d'écrire dans son journal. Il le ferme quand j'entre, il me regarde avec l'air assez... Vide. Parce qu'il ne sait pas dans quel état je suis, vis-à-vis de lui. Si je vais le trainer dans le lit et lui mettre la main dans le caleçon ou le regarder comme s’il n’était qu’un déchet sur le bord de ma chaussure et ne pas lui adresser un regard. Je pose la tablette de chocolat sur le lit. Il la regarde bizarrement.

   - C'est pour moi ?

   " Oui ". Tu crois que c’est pour qui, gros débile ? Pour moi ? Je n’aime même pas ça.

   - Mais pourquoi ?

   Je hausse les épaules. Réfléchis.

   - Je ne comprends pas.

   " Cherche ". Crétin.

   - C'est... Une date que j'ai oubliée ?

   Qu'il est con. Ça m'énerve. C’est tellement plus simple que ça. Je grimpe sur le lit, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je voulais juste l'embrasser pour lui dire " Mais non, c'est parce que je t'aime et parce que je suis désolé, merde, t'es con. " Mais quinze minutes plus tard, on est toujours en train de s'embrasser, mon jean est défait, je suis en sueur et il me regarde avec des yeux tellement brillants, l'air tellement... Fou. Il y a un peu de folie dans ses pupilles qui me dévorent, et contre ma peau il laisse échapper un " Tu es à moi " qui m'enflamme et me glace tout à la fois. J'enlève sa main, je le repousse, mais doucement. Je retombe sur lui, je me blottis contre son torse, je respire l'odeur de son tee-shirt. Il murmure contre mon cou :

   - Tu n'avais pas besoin de chocolats pour ça...

   Je le frappe. Il rigole. Je m'allonge sur le ventre en travers du lit, prend mon journal. J'écris " Parle-moi ". Je pourrais tout aussi bien écrire «  Prend-moi » ou dévore-moi, ou JTM T MON SUNSHINE. Je suis dévasté d’amour, je veux seulement l’entendre parler.

   - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

   " Ce que j'ai raté ".

   - Quand on ne se voyait plus ?

   " Oui ".

   Il soupire. Et puis il me raconte. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, on a vécu la même chose, chacun de notre côté de la ville. Les mêmes conditions, les mêmes restrictions. Je finis par le couper. Ce n’est pas ça que je voulais savoir.

   " Tu pensais à moi ? "

   Il hoche la tête, embrasse ma nuque.

   " Tu t'en voulais ? "

J’abuse, vous trouvez ? Peut-être un peu. Mais c’est comme ça, c’est nous, ça.

   - Je m'en veux toujours.

   Je voudrais parler. Lui dire les mots qui commencent à me bruler, mais je ne peux pas. J'écris :

   " Tu me sauveras ? "

   J'entends son souffle. Il me repousse délicatement, prend mon journal. Il écrit :

   " Je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour que tu n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé ".

   Ça me fout les larmes aux yeux, merde. Je crois que c’est la plus belle chose que l’on m’ait jamais dite. Le plus beau des mots d’amour. Je me fous d’à quel point mon jugement est biaisé. Je suis amoureux. Je repousse mon journal et l’on se jette à nouveau l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser comme des fous, et se déshabiller, se toucher. J'ai envie, j'ai peur. J'ai peur, j'ai envie. Selene toque à la porte. Fort. Elle parle au travers.

   - Je suis contente pour vous mais faites moins de bruit !

   Ça le fait rire. Pas moi. Je le repousse un peu, bloqué. Il murmure contre mes cheveux :

   - Arrête de me frustrer...

   Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je fais ce que je veux. Là je suis bloqué. Je reprends mon journal. J’écris :

   " Parle-moi de nous.

   Parle-moi d'étoiles.

   Parle-moi de la fin du monde.

   Dis-moi que l'on va s'enfuir tous les deux. "

   - On va s'enfuir tous les deux. Dans les étoiles. Jusqu'à la fin de la fin du monde.

   Ça me convient. Je veux m'enfuir à nouveau dans la neige. Je veux quitter Paris étouffant de règles et d'état de siège. Je ne veux plus croire ce qu'ils nous disent. Je veux m'enfuir dans la neige, mais pas pour mourir, seulement pour m'arracher à cet endroit. Parce qu'il faut mourir debout plutôt que vivre à genoux. Parce que mon boulot va finir par me tuer. Parce que le monde s'est effondré et que s'il y a un jour ou l'on doit conquérir notre liberté, c'est aujourd'hui. Avant que le monde ne devienne un Panem géant, comme dans Hunger Games, ou ce que l'on voudra d'autre, un endroit sans liberté, ou il faut survivre par la soumission alors que moi je veux survivre dans l'amour et la beauté, ou mourir. Je ne sais pas, peut être que je raconte n'importe quoi, que les discours des révolutionnaires qui travaillent avec moi m'ont bouffés le cerveau. Je n'en sais rien. Mais je veux m'enfuir.

   Petit à petit, je collecte des choses. Des informations, principalement. A l'appartement, Il me regarde étrangement. Je me suis refermé, enroulé sur moi-même, les pics à glace vers l'intérieur. Je ne dis rien, je collecte mes mots pour pouvoir hurler quand j'en aurais besoin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne parle pas. Avec lui, je suis étrange aussi. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Parfois, je me mets à pleurer sans raison, je me cache dans ses bras. Je l'embrasse, je le touche. Mais je le repousse, après. Je suis toujours en colère, je ne sais même plus très bien pourquoi. Je sais seulement que je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Si je retirais toute cette colère, si je me reprenais à l'aimer tout à fait, je ne pourrais plus m'enfuir, je voudrais trop rester avec lui. Et je veux m'enfuir. Je le veux tellement. Je veux courir dans l'immensité et mourir certainement de froid. Mais avec lui.

   Qu'est-ce que je raconte. Mais avec ou sans lui. Dans tous les cas, je veux m'en aller. Et lui, il va vivre, et il va sauver le monde tout seul. Mais avant de partir, il faut que je lui fasse mal. Il faut qu'il me déteste. C'est ça qu'il faut faire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qu'il faut faire.

   Je ne sais même pas si je crois à ce que je raconte. Mais j'essaye. J'essaye de faire ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas parce que peu importe à quel point je le déteste, je l'aime dix fois plus. Et plus je suis méchant avec lui, plus je deviens gentil quand je ne parviens plus à l'empêcher. Plus je le repousse sèchement aux repas et durant la soirée, plus avidement je cherche ses baisers une fois la nuit tombée. Je suis perdu. Je le perds avec moi. Quand on est partis travailler, ce matin, au moment où nos routes allaient se séparer, il m'a dit " Je viendrais te chercher, ce soir. " J'ai haussé les épaules. Mais brusquement, il m'a attiré à lui. De la main, il a repoussé mon bonnet et mon écharpe, libérant mon visage. J'ai eu très froid un instant, mais il m'a embrassé. Sans me demander mon avis, sans me laisser le choix. Un baiser volé. Qui m'a enflammé.

   Je regarde la carte. Je sais où je veux aller. Mais je ne sais plus si je veux y aller seul. Je me suis fixé une date. Dans dix jours. Il faut que je me décide avant. Mais peut-être que c'est notre façon de tout recommencer. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. J'ai tellement mal au ventre. Il est là quand je sors. C'est le jour où l'on doit ramener les rations de nourriture. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me chercher. Pour ne pas les porter tout seul. Il gâche tout. Il prend ma main, je la retire.

   - Viens.

   Il ne va pas au bon endroit. Je lui montre mais il secoue la tête et reprend ma main.

   - Viens.

   Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Je le suis. Parce qu'il me tient la main de toute façon. Mais je ne sais pas où l’on va. Le centre où l'on récupère les rations est dans une espèce d'usine bordélique pleine de couloirs partout. Il fait chaud, ici. Plus on s'enfonce dans le dédale, plus il fait chaud. Brusquement, il me colle contre un mur et m'embrasse. Le mur est brulant. Il n'y a personne, rien ni personne, qu'un mur brûlant mais pas encore autant que ses yeux.

   - Je sais que tu ne parles pas mais il faut que tu puisses dire non. Tu comprends ?

   Je hoche la tête. Je comprends, mais je ne pourrais rien expliquer. Je comprends avec mes tripes, pas mon cerveau.

   - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, si tu veux me dire non et que tu ne peux pas parler ? Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Sinon je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas si tu ne peux pas dire non.

   Je tapote son bras. Ça ira comme signe, si je veux qu'il arrête ? Il me fixe, en haussant les sourcils. Puis il me colle contre le mur et m'embrasse. Dramatiquement. Je tapote son bras. Il arrête aussitôt. Je lui souris, il se mord la lèvre.

   - Ça ira ?

   Je hoche la tête. Il m'enlève ma combinaison, fait descendre le zip de la sienne. Me retire mon pull, mon jean. Quand je suis nu et lui aussi, il me colle à nouveau contre la paroi et je crie. Ça l'électrise. Ce cri, c'est ma voix. Je crie parce que le mur brûle ma peau qui a oublié ce qu'était vraiment la chaleur. Et quand sans bien comprendre, je sens ses mains sur mon ventre, et puis ses épaules sous mes cuisses, je crie encore. Parce que je ne sais plus parler. Je sais seulement crier.

   J'ai trop chaud. Je pensais que plus jamais je ne pourrais dire une chose pareille, mais j'ai trop chaud. Quand mon dos est trop brulant, il me dégage du mur et y colle mon ventre, et le sien contre mon dos. Ils devraient tous m'entendre crier et venir et nous trouver et crier à leur tour mais personne ne nous entend. J'ai tellement chaud. C'est comme si mon cerveau avait été engourdi pendant des années. Et qu'il se réveillait. Parce qu'il me touche. Et qu'il ne m'effleure pas, non, il me secoue. La lumière s'éteint et je crie encore. Mon cerveau tape contre les parois de sa boite crânienne. Mon corps tape et tape encore sur la paroi brulante. J'agrippe les tuyaux au-dessus de moi, je m'y suspends, je ne sais plus, je ne veux pas ouvrir trop longtemps les yeux.

   Quand je retombe dans ses bras, dans le noir brûlant qui fait comme une couverture sous laquelle nous sommes cachés, j'ai l'impression que tout est redevenu normal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir compris. Enfin. Après tout ce temps. Je viens seulement de comprendre. Je cherche son visage. Je le regarde dans l'obscurité. Je le regarde avec un regard d'avant. Il met un petit moment, mais il finit par comprendre. Alors il sourit. Il hoche la tête.

   - Oui, Cil.

   Il m'embrasse tellement fort que malgré tout ce que je ressens déjà, ça me fait quand même quelque chose.

   - Oui, on va s'en aller.

 


	10. Toi

 

 

[ _Tears of the night - The Rickymh_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lH9HqiZjH4)

 

 

Quand on est rentré, il avait l'air heureux. Cillian. Il avait l'air heureux. Ce n'était même pas du bonheur, c'était encore mieux que ça. Il était redevenu lui-même. Son regard, surtout. Allumé à nouveau. Même s’il ne parlait pas encore, c’était quand même lui. Et il m’avait tellement manqué. On s'est embrassé passionnément dans l'escalier, puis dans le salon et dans mon lit, de plus en plus fort. A la table du diner, devant Selene émue et agacée, on s’embrassait encore. On se touchait et puis dans ma chambre. Dans notre chambre. J'ai embrassé son dos nu pendant qu'il écrivait dans son journal. Ecrivait encore et encore et je lisais et entre deux baisers, j’acquiesçais, et entre deux acquiescements, je l’embrassais. J'ai accepté. Parce que c’est ce que je désire aussi et parce qu’il est hors de question que je le laisse. Alors on va s'enfuir.

   - Tu n'as pas envie de rattraper le temps perdu, d'abord ?

     Ça le fait sourire à compter beaucoup de dents, surtout quand elles sortent pour mordiller sa lèvres inférieur. Je voudrais lui dire que je l’aime, alors je me laisse mourir d’amour pour la beauté de ses épaules tandis qu’il écrit :

   " Fais pas ton gros pervers relou. "

   - Tu aimes ça, d'habitude.

   Il grogne, ensuite il rigole et enfin il m'embrasse. On ne dort pas, cette nuit-là. Mais on ne fait pas l'amour non plus. Pas avant le petit matin, en tout cas. On réfléchit. Longuement. A tous les détails du plan qu'il a déjà préparé pendant les deux dernières semaines. Et c'est long. C'est compliqué. Il y a énormément de choses à décider, à préparer. Mais on peut le faire. Que prendre, ou le trouver. Comment faire, ou aller. Quand, comment. Tous les deux. Il noircit des pages de journal, il tache nos draps d’encre quand je le déconcentre, et ma peau avec. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, alors que l'on fait l'amour à nouveau et qu'il s'endort presque contre moi, qu'il a comme un sursaut malgré son épuisement et que ramassant son journal sans quitter mes bras, il écrit :

   " Mais tu veux le faire ? "

   Je mets du temps à répondre. Je tombe de fatigue, moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va devoir se lever très bientôt. On a flambé deux bougies entières, les grandes qui durent des heures, là. Et je n’arrive pas non plus à croire qu’il me pose cette question maintenant. Alors que l’on est en train de coucher ensemble et après une nuit entière à parler de tout ça. Il a si peu confiance, parfois. C’est un peu triste.

   - Oui.

   " Sur ? "

   - On ne peut plus certain.

   Ça lui convient. Il repousse son journal, grogne en s'agrippant à moi. On termine et on s'effondre. Plus un mot, plus un mouvement. Et le lendemain est dur, si l’on peut appeler ça le lendemain. Mais on a un but. Il nous tient en éveil. Et une semaine plus tard, on est côte à côte dans le lit. On part cette nuit.

   " Tu veux toujours le faire ? "

   - Oui. Et ne me demande pas si je suis sûr. Je le suis.

   De toute façon, il est trop tard pour reculer. Mais je ne le dirais pas. Il hoche la tête. On est prêt. Nos sacs sont prêts. La lettre à Selene et aux autres est prête. On est assis main dans la main sur mon lit, incapable de dormir un peu en attendant, ou de parler. On attend. C'est une nuit sans lune, on attend que les lumières dehors s'éteignent. On attend qu'il fasse suffisamment noir pour pouvoir nous enfuir. On serre nos doigts très forts et on ne se dit pas qu’on a peur. J'ai peur. Alors je lui demande si lui va bien.

   - Ca va aller ?

   Il secoue la tête. Non.

   - Moi non plus.

   Ca le fait sourire. Il m'embrasse. A l'heure dite, on se lève. On prend nos sacs et on part en silence. En bas de l'escalier, alors que l'on va passer la porte, je l'attire à moi. Et je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Je voudrais lui dire "peu importe ta réponse, ça ne change rien, je te le jure" mais je ne peux pas. Ça change quelque chose. Pas dans ce que l’on va faire. Dans ce que je ressens.

   - Est ce que tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?

   Il me regarde avec de grands yeux paniqués. Il ouvre la bouche et il essaye de le dire. Il essaye vraiment de le dire, je le vois faire. Il essaye encore et encore. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Ça fait si longtemps, il ne parvient plus à parler. J’ai peur qu’il n’y arrive plus jamais. Finalement, il baisse la tête. Regarde le sol. Il a l’air tellement malheureux de ne pas y arriver. Il secoue la tête.

   " Non ".

   Alors je le soulève de terre, je l'embrasse de toutes mes forces et il tremble un peu contre mes lèvres. Quand on passe la porte, il rit doucement. Ce petit son, il me donne des frissons que le froid ne peut pas provoquer. Je prends sa main, je l’enfouis dans ma poche pour pas qu’il n’ait froid. Et puis main dans la main, on s'enfuit dans le noir.

   Il fait tellement froid, c'est insupportable. Je viens de me réveiller avec le soleil, blotti contre Cillian dans le rez de chaussée effondré de son immeuble. On a dû traverser la Seine gelée en pleine nuit et sans se faire prendre. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, je crois. Et après, Cillian riait. De terreur, en partie, mais il riait. Alors ça m'a donné du courage. On a marché pendant quatre heures, pour arriver à son immeuble. A l'autre bout de Paris. A se cacher, à faire des détours. On est proche de la bordure, ici. On va pouvoir sortir. On s’est enroulé dans nos couvertures de survies, dans un endroit du rez de chaussée qui était bien abrité. Et il a fait si froid, si froid.

   - Cillian. Réveille-toi.

   Il se cache contre moi. J’aimerais être dans mon lit, j’aimerais aller travailler comme tous les jours. Je veux m’enfuir mais la réalité, de ce froid, de ce

qu’il va falloir affronter, c’est vraiment dur.

   - Allez. On doit y aller.

   Il grogne, il m’embrasse dans le cou. Ica ne m’aide pas. Il faut bien que le motive, pourtant.

   - Allez... S'il te plait. Dès qu'un aura passé le périphérique, on boira du chocolat chaud. Le chocolat chaud de la liberté. Tu te rappelles du gout du chocolat chaud ?

   Il me regarde avec des yeux gourmands. Se lève, regarde autour de lui, ce monde dévasté qui est le nôtre. Cette étendue blanche dépourvue de règles et de lois, ou nous allons chercher notre avenir à nous. On replie notre morceau de campement. On part, main dans la main. Quand on arrive à la bordure, on reste un moment dessus. On regarde Paris derrière nous. Il serre mes doigts à travers ses gants. Il demande dans un regard :

   " Tu es sûr ? "

   - Et toi ?

   " Oui ".

   - Alors moi aussi.

   Il hoche la tête. Je ferme les yeux tandis que l'on passe de l'autre côté. Symboliquement. Voilà. On est partis. On s'enfuit. Rien ne nous retient. On est à deux, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et on s'aime. On est prêt à vivre d’amour et d’eau fraiche. Vraiment très fraiche. Quand on boit le chocolat brûlant, un luxe minutieusement calculé sur nos réserves de chaleur, je lui dis :

   - Je t'aime.

   Il y a un joli soleil qui transperce la neige qui tombe, et qui illumine notre chemin. C'est un signe, je crois. Que l'on est sur la bonne voie. On repart. On marche toute la journée. Il fait froid, mais l'excitation nous aide à le supporter. On marche à découvert, dans le vent. Ça sera plus simple quand on traversera des villes. Quand il y aura des immeubles. Peut-être même des gens, qui n’ont pas été évacués. Qui se sont cachés. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a personne nul part. Il n'y a que nous. Dans le monde entier, il n'y a plus que nous. La fin du monde nous appartient.

   On marche. Vers Lyon, parce que Cillian a capté des trucs. Avec le groupe de révolutionnaires, là, avec qui il travaillait. Ceux qui lui ont mis ces idées dans la tête. Les autres qui sont partis, vers Lyon. Parce qu'il y a autre chose, là-bas. Il parait. Cillian a dit qu'il faudrait trois semaines pour relier les deux, en tenant compte du froid et tout ça. On n’a pas assez de nourriture pour tenir aussi longtemps, mais on trouvera sur le chemin. On a très peur, mais à un point ou ça ne donne plus mal au ventre. Ça fait presque flotter. Parce que l’on est fou, au point où ça n’importe plus vraiment.

   On marche. La nuit, on dort dans des maisons vides, des immeubles effondrés, des endroits tellement étranges. Tous à l'abandon. Tout le monde est mort. Tout le monde est sous la glace. Tout le monde s'est enfui. Il n'y a que nous avec nos sacs à deux et notre amour qui prend tellement de place. On est fous, hein ? On est fous. Peut-être que c’est pour ça que l’on va s’en sortir. Peut-être qu’il faut être fou. Mais on peut le faire, on s'aime. Si, si. C'est suffisant. Si on le répète à l'infini. Ça devient suffisant. On peut traverser la France de Paris à Lyon à pieds par moins vingt degrés avec des sacs à dos et plus personne nul part parce que l'on s'aime. Et en sortir vivant, je veux dire.

   Un jour, je ne sais plus lequel parce que j'ai perdu le compte, on est assis dans un immeuble, au rez de chaussée, sur un canapé moche. On a trouvé des plaques à gaz et des conserves. On mange du chili con carne en boite. Bien chaud. C'est bon. Ça réchauffe. Ca réchauffe tellement qu'après, on se déshabille alors que vraiment, il fait froid, et c'est débile, mais on a tellement envie, on se sent tellement bien d'avoir mangé de la bonne bouffe chaude qui tient au ventre, c'est tellement agréable. Du coup on se déshabille, sur ce canapé moche marron qui peluche, alors qu’il doit faire moins un ou deux autour de nous, on en a trop envie, et besoin, on a besoin de vivre et de ne pas seulement survivre.

   On a fait l'amour une seule fois depuis Paris. Il y a je ne sais pas, une semaine peut être. Quand on a pris un bain. Un bain chaud. Un luxe tellement extraordinaire. Une maison tellement bien isolée qu’il y faisait presque tiède. Une cheminée, un stock de bois et un immense baquet en bois. Cillian y installant un drap molletonné, trouvant une bassine, la remplissant de neige. L’eau bouillante sur la cheminée, la verser sans se bruler dans le baquet. S’y plonger en poussant des cris de douleur et plaisir. S’enfouir sous l’eau, sentir toute sa peau redevenir molle et douce. Et faire l’amour, lentement et puis à crier plus fort que la brulure de l’eau. Et là, on recommence

   On a toutes les couvertures sur nous. Ça ne vaut pas un bon bain chaud, mais c’est bon aussi. Je continue à lui parler, même s'il ne répond pas. Ça me manque.

   - Tu penses que tu reparleras, un jour ?

   " Oui ".

   - Quand ?

   Il soupire. Il me fait les gros yeux, l'air de dire " Tu veux vraiment que je sorte mon journal maintenant alors que je suis à poil ? Sérieusement ? " Mais je répète :

   - Quand ?

J’en ai besoin. J’en ai vraiment besoin, parfois. Il comprend. Il sort son journal, sans quitter mes hanches. Il fait froid, on ne va pas tenir longtemps, de toute façon. Il écrit :

   " Quand ça sera fini ".

   Je me mets à rire.

   - Dès qu'on a fini de s'envoyer en l'air ?

   Et ça le fait rire aussi. Je le regarde. Il est beau, mon amoureux. Il ressemble à un ange, lui aussi.

Alors je lui dis :

   - Tu peux ne plus jamais parler, Cillian. Si je peux toujours t'entendre rire, ça me suffira. Si je peux seulement voir tes yeux briller quand tu me regardes. Je t'aime.

   Il me serre fort. Il fait tellement froid. On se rhabille, après. On a trop froid pour finir correctement. Pour aller plus lui. Mais ensuite, on déroge au programme, on ne repart pas. On s'allonge sur le canapé, on décide de s'offrir une sieste improvisé. On est tellement bien sous nos couvertures, serrés l’un contre l’autre. On n’a pas le courage de repartir, on est fatigués.

   - Je voudrais te demander pardon.

   On est enlacés, à se regarder. Le silence est si immense autour de nous. Pas de blizzard, rien. La neige qui tombe semble atténuer les bruits. Le silence fait entendre plus fort le son de nos cœurs, de notre sang.

   - Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait, jamais suffisamment sincèrement. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas conscience du mal que j'avais commis. Mais maintenant, je le sais. Je sais ce que je te fais. Et je te demande pardon. Et peut-être que tu m'as déjà pardonné ou que tu ne le feras jamais tout à fait. Mais voilà. Je suis désolé. Et je te demande pardon. Je t'aime, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. J'aurais dû être capable de te protéger. Je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai honte, j'aurais toujours honte. Mais je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé et je ne cesserais jamais. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Cillian, qu'elle se termine dans cinquante ans ou aujourd'hui. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

   Il a l'air tellement sérieux, alors. Il ne pleure pas, ne souris pas. Il me fixe et il attend. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend, mais ce n'est pas une réaction de ma part. C'est autre chose. Je crois que c'est en lui. Il ouvre la bouche. Il y a un son qui en sort. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas parlé qu'il n'y arrive pas mais il essaye. Il essaye. Il essaye encore mais le silence est troublé par autre chose. Un craquement.

   Puis l'immeuble s'effondre sur nous.

   Je hurle. Je me débats dans un monde blanc et glacial. De la neige partout sur nous, sur moi, dans ma bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je suis écrasé de tous les côtés, mais je n'ai pas mal, tout est mou, tout est glacé, j'ai plus peur de mourir noyé sous la neige qu'écrasé. J’ai plus peur de le perdre que de mourir.

   - CILLIAN !

   La lumière du soleil m'aveugle. Quelque chose a explosé, des canalisations restantes peut-être, ou en fait je n'y connais rien, je n'en sais rien, je sais seulement qu'en quelques secondes, tout est redevenu calme et silencieux et que je me débats pour trouver Cillian.

   - CILLIAN JE T'EN PRIE !

   Je le sens remuer à côté de moi. Mon dieu, il est là. Je le tire de la neige à bout de bras. Un mur s'est effondré en protégeant le canapé ou on était allongés. Et même nos sacs. On est recouvert de neige, mas rien de grave. Il a l'air mal, quand même. Pas blessé mais... Je crois qu'il a pris un coup sur la tête. Je ramasse nos sacs, les charges sur mon dos et je l'éloigne de l'immeuble, vite. Avant que tout s'effondre un peu plus et nous écrase cette fois. J'allonge son corps dans la neige. Il est... Pas évanoui, mais presque. Groggy. Et puis il ouvre les yeux. Lentement, il se redresse, regarde autour de lui. Je l’aide à s’asseoir et il agrippe mes coudes. Son regard se fixe sur moi et c’est comme s’il découvrait mon visage comme la première fois, et qu’il le trouvait miraculeux. Ses lèvres crevassées de froid s’ouvre et il en sort un souffle qui dessine un cœur de vapeur dans l’air. Et mon prénom.

   - Ange…

   Alors j’entrelace nos doigts. On se relève. Et ensemble, nous repartons à la découverte de notre nouveau monde.

 


End file.
